Derrière leurs sourires
by Zosma-07
Summary: Mini-fiction sur la relation étrange que McGonagall et Hermione vont développer.
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette mini-fic McGonagall/Hermione, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis assez longtemps. Nous verrons l'histoire du point de vue d'Hermione principalement (mais le récit ne sera pas à la 1re personne).**_

_**Pour celles qui lisent « Retours en arrière », je SAIS que vous attendez la suite, mais j'avais besoin de coucher sur « papier » ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment car j'ai du mal à continuer l'autre fic. Mais je la continue, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derrières leurs sourires : Chapitre 1.<strong>

La cloche venait de sonner et Hermione rassemblait ses affaires lentement, jetant des regards autour d'elle pour voir la classe qui se vidait. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus que la seule étudiante, elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur. Comme d'habitude, personne ne s'en formalisa, après tout, elle était Miss Je-Sais-Tout et avait toujours des questions à poser aux professeurs.

« - Professeur ? interpella Hermione. Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Minerva McGonagall se retourna, observa Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes carrées et lui esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Allez-y Miss Grager, je vous écoute.

- Quel cursus faut-il suivre après Poudlard pour devenir professeur ? »

Minerva pris appui sur son bureau et lui lança un regard étonné.

« - Vous comptez devenir professeur, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ses derniers temps, cette année nous avons les BUSE et nous serons assez vite aux ASPIC ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver la veille de notre remise de diplôme à me demander ce que je vais faire. Donc je me renseigne…

- Allons, je suis certaine que cela ne se serait pas produit… Pas venant de vous. Mr Weasley, peut-être… Mais pas vous Miss Granger. »

Hermione piqua un fard et se racla la gorge.

« - Donc ? Pour le cursus ? insista la jeune Gryffondor.

- Il vous suffit…, Minerva fût interrompue par un brouhaha dans le couloir. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Miss Granger. Mes élèves arrivent.

- Bien professeur, merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps !

- Avec plaisir Miss Granger. Nous en rediscuterons après le cours de l'après-midi. »

Hermione acquiesça et s'éclipsa en silence, alors que les élèves entraient deux par deux dans la classe de métamorphose.

L'hiver touchait à sa fin et les températures printanières réchauffaient petit à petit les cœurs et les corps des élèves et professeur de Poudlard. Hermione profita d'un trou dans son horaire pour aller respirer l'air frais dans le parc. Les rayons du soleil pétillaient sur sa peau et cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Elle dénoua lentement son écharpe, secoua ses cheveux et huma encore une fois l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

Elle se promenait sur les rives du lac, observait les doux remous de l'eau en pensant au calamar géant qui vivait sous cette masse translucide. Elle recula d'un pas ou deux, frissonnant à l'idée de voir surgir une de ses immenses tentacules hors de l'eau. Hermione repensa à sa conversation avec McGonagall. Puis à toutes les autres. La complicité qu'elle partageait avec son professeur de métamorphose lui était précieuse. Elle s'estimait véritablement chanceuse de pouvoir s'adresser presque d'égale à égale – Hermione la respectait beaucoup trop pour oser faire cela – à une personne telle que Minerva McGonagall.

Elle était puissante, intelligente, rusée et sa sévérité bien placée ne faisait qu'ajouter un atout à son charme. En plus, elle était tout simplement magnifique pour son âge ! C'est fou ce que les sorciers sont bien conservés pensa Hermione. Elle était stupéfaite par le physique de son professeur, elle n'avait presque pas de cheveux blancs, à peine comme une personne de trente ans, et sa peau ! N'en parlons même-pas. Elle lui donnait tout au plus quoi… 45 voire 50 ans ! Et encore, c'était un peu trop si elle ne s'en tenait qu'à son physique… Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Hermione haussa les épaules, elle s'en fichait.

Hermione pensa à ses BUSE et une pointe de stress la submergeait. Elle chassa vite fait les épreuves de son esprit et pensa à la suite. Après les BUSE, il lui resterait 2 ans avant les ASPIC et là, seulement, elle pourrait poursuivre ses études pour devenir professeur. Tout à coup, son cœur se serra, à la pensée que les ASPIC signifiaient quitter Poudlard. Poudlard était sa deuxième maison, le corps enseignant et ses amis étaient comme sa deuxième famille…

Hermione se leva et rejoignit lentement le château, l'heure du déjeuné arrivait à grands pas.

La jeune sorcière pénétra dans la grande salle et fut surprise de voir que peu d'étudiants étaient attablés. Elle observa la grande pendule de Poudlard et avisa qu'il n'était pas encore midi.

Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit après que les douze coups de la pendule géante aient fait trembler les murs. Hermione assise à sa place fixait la porte, attendant Harry et Ron pour débuter son repas. Minerva McGonagall passa la porte parmi la foule d'étudiants et Hermione sourit en constatant qu'elle faisait au moins une tête de plus que les plus grands étudiants de Poudlard. Elle atteint rapidement l'estrade des professeurs et s'y installa, dépliant sa serviette et la posant délicatement sur ses genoux. Etrangement, son regard fût comme attiré vers Hermione, parmi la foule d'étudiants déambulant entre les tables, et elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne détourne la tête, perturbée, les joues rosées.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que McGonagall et elle se regardaient. Elle se secoua intérieurement et salua Harry et Ron qui venaient d'arriver.

« - Ca va 'Mione ? demanda Harry. Tu as bien profité de ton heure de libre à la bibliothèque ?

- Je ne suis pas allée à la bibliothèque !

- Arrête ton char Hermione, à quatre mois des BUSE, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque ? s'exclama Ron, taquin.

- Et bien NON, figurez-vous que je ne passe pas toute ma vie à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! s'énerva Hermione, haussant le ton.

- D'accord… D'accord ! Tu veux du poulet ? demanda le Survivant à sa meilleure amie, préférant couper court à la discussion. »

Hermione acquiesça et respira un grand coup, elle se sentait déstabilisée, étrangement mal à l'aise. Ses amis finirent par lui arracher un sourire en coin et finalement, le repas se termina avec rire et bonne humeur.

Le jeudi était une journée qu'Harry et Ron détestaient car elle commençait par deux heures de métamorphose, suivie de deux heures de divination et continuait, après le repas, par deux heures de métamorphose. Ils la trouvaient trop fatigante à leur goût, et faiblissaient à vue d'œil devant l'exigence du professeur McGonagall.

« - Mr Weasley, votre objet est incomplet. Concentrez-vous sur l'objet que vous souhaitez faire apparaître et prononcez avec conviction : Inanimatus Apparitus. »

Tandis que McGonagall s'éloignait, Ron grommela que « c'est ce que je fais depuis le début, vieille chouette » et Hermione s'offusqua à ses côtés, lui envoyant un coup de coude bien placé.

« - Hermione ! souffla Ron, irrité. Tu m'as fait mal !

- Tu n'as qu'à surveiller ton langage.

- C'est bon, c'est la vérité, c'est une vieille…

- C'est bon ? C'est BON ? s'énerva Hermione. Tu es vraiment puéril Ronald Weasley ! »

Harry regarda ses amis, interloqué, alors que les oreilles de Ron commençaient doucement à virer au rouge.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Hermione ? Tu vas nous attirer des problèmes ! »

Hermione souffla et agita sa baguette magique en murmurant la formule indiquée au tableau. Un grand verre de vin dont le pied était sculpté avec raffinement apparu.

« - Aguamenti, ajouta Hermione qui regarda le verre se remplir d'eau.

-Félicitation Miss Granger, vingt points en plus pour Gryffondor, indiqua McGonagall qui s'était rapproché du trio en entendant leurs voix s'échauffer. »

Ron mima McGonagall avec une grimace, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que la gryffondor, ravie, lançait un grand sourire à son professeur.

Hermione s'amusa à faire apparaître une flopée de petits objets, Harry y arrivait tout doucement et Ron, pas assez concentré, ne parvenait qu'à invoquer des parties d'objets. McGonagall passait entre les bancs et s'arrêtait parfois sur son estrade pour contempler la classe dans son ensemble.

Hermione, qui estimait qu'elle avait fait apparaître assez d'objets – une vingtaine d'objets tous différents trônaient fièrement sur son bureau – et récolté assez de points (5 points par objet) s'accorda le luxe de ralentir la cadence, alors que ses deux amis s'appliquaient à faire apparaître de petits objets comme un stylo, une plume ou encore, un cure-dent. Elle s'autorisa à laisser son esprit divaguer et observait les allées et venues de son professeur de métamorphose. Sa démarche était gracieuse et ses yeux verts étincelaient derrière ses lunettes.

Minerva capta le regard d'Hermione et lui sourit discrètement. Hermione, surprise, détourna le regard. Elle senti de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi Minerva McGonagall la mettait-elle dans tous ses états ?

Hermione ne pu cependant s'empêcher d'observer discrètement son professeur durant les vingt dernières minutes. Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, les élèves se levèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha tout en rassemblant leurs affaires. La jeune gryffondor fit signe à Harry et Ron de partir sans elle et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent.

Quand Hermione se retrouva seule face au professeur McGonagall, elle se senti soudainement stressée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça au contact de son professeur avant.

« - Alors, Miss Granger, puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ? demanda McGonagall en tirant la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

- Ou..Oui, oui ! Bien entendu professeur.

- Donc, comme je m'apprêtais à vous l'expliquer ce matin, pour être professeur de magie c'est simple : il n'y a pas d'école.

- Que… ? Comment ? Pas d'école ? s'exclama Hermione. »

Le professeur McGonagall éclata de rire devant la surprise d'Hermione et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. A ce contact, le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement.

« - Miss Granger… Le monde magique ne fonctionne pas comme le monde moldu. Les enseignants n'ont pas besoin de suivre un cursus particulier.

- Mais, alors comment… ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Il est assez « simple » si j'ose dire de devenir professeur. Il vous « suffit » de passer un test d'aptitudes magiques.

- Un test ? Après les ASPIC ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Evidemment. On demande aux professeurs d'enseigner leur savoir aux élèves… Si le savoir des professeurs se limitait à ce qu'ils ont appris jusqu'à leurs ASPIC, l'enseignement serait d'une bassesse… »

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse de n'avoir pas pensé à cela.

« - Après le test – que vous passerez au sein du ministère de la Magie dans des conditions qui doivent rester secrètes afin d'éviter toute forme de triche – vous devrez suivre trois ans de stage avec l'un des professeurs enseignant votre matière de prédilection. Et voilà ! Vous serez professeur. »

Hermione observa McGonagall, l'air dubitatif.

« - Comment suis-je censée m'améliorer dans mon domaine s'il n'y a pas d'école supérieure qui me le permet ? maugréa la jeune Gryffondor. »

Une fois encore, McGonagall émit un petit rire et ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur Hermione.

« - Hermione » l'évocation de son prénom déstabilisa au plus haut point la jeune gryffondore. « Vous avez déjà plus de savoir que tous vos camarades. Y compris les septièmes années. De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

La jeune femme, flattée, rougit sous le coup des compliments de son mentor.

« - Vous exagérez, Professeur…

- Du tout ! Je vous ai déjà observée durant vos entrainements dans le parc. Vous mettriez K.O n'importe quel élève de 7e année !

- Je…

- Allons, Miss Granger, ne soyez pas modeste. Vous êtes tout à fait capable d'apprendre par vous-même et c'est ce que l'on demande aux professeurs : être autodidacte.

- Donc… Tout ce que vous savez, votre richesse intellectuelle, vous l'avez développée vous-même ? demanda Hermione, admirative.

- En effet, Miss Granger, tout comme vous ! »

Hermione lui lança un sourire timide.

« - Et bien merci, Professeur, annonça Hermione en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.

- Avec plaisir Miss Granger. Je serai ravie de vous compter parmi mes collègues dans quelques années » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son élève.

Hermione devint rouge pivoine et balbutia quelques mots.

- Mais… Et vous… Si vous êtes encore enseignante à Poudlard, comment voulez-vous que …

- Croyez-vous que je serai à la hauteur pour assumer de plus en plus de classes ? Les sorciers prolifèrent comme des mauvaises herbes, plaisanta-t-elle. Il nous faudra bientôt un second professeur de métamorphose. Ainsi qu'un second professeur de sortilèges.

- Et pour les potions ?

- Parlez-en au professeur Rogue, vous aurez votre réponse ! »

Hermione afficha une grimace qui fit sourire McGonagall.

« - En effet, je pense que vous l'avez compris de vous-même. Le professeur Rogue ne tolérerait pas qu'un collègue lui fasse de l'ombre. »

Hermione éclata de rire, imaginant bien la réaction de Severus Rogue lorsque Dumbledore lui eut émis l'idée de lui octroyer une précieuse aide avec un collègue en Potion.

« - Bon et bien, je vais aller faire mes préparations… Les cinq mètres de parchemins que vous nous avez demandés la semaine passée sur l' Inanimatus Apparitus ne vont pas se faire tous seuls !

- Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà terminé votre devoir, Miss Granger.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Hermione

- Je le sais comme je sais qu'en faisant cela…, McGonagall remis en place une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, votre cœur vient de s'emballer. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, interdite. Qu'insinuait McGonagall ?

La main de la sorcière retomba délicatement sur l'épaule d'Hermione et exerça une légère pression.

« - Vous avez raison, il est temps de retourner à vos occupations, déclara McGonagall, soudainement redevenue sérieuse. Après vous, Miss Granger, continua-t-elle en désignant la porte de la classe. »

Hermione attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, le pas emboîté par McGonagall. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son regard rivé sur sa nuque et, à nouveau, son cœur s'emballa.

« - Bonne soirée professeur, salua poliment Hermione avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

- Miss Granger ! interpella McGonagall alors que la jeune sorcière franchissait le seuil.

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Je… Excusez-moi, ce geste était déplacé. »

Hermione ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, le temps de prendre une demi-respiration.

« - Il n'y a pas de problème, Professeur. »

La jeune femme quitta les lieux.

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione ressentait McGonagall plus froide que jamais. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry et Ron, ou même Ginny. Mais son esprit était obnubilé par sa phrase. « Je sais […] que votre cœur vient de s'emballer. » Comment avait-elle su ? Hermione se demanda si allait avait laissé paraître quoique ce soit, sur son trouble depuis quelques temps à propos de son professeur ? La jeune Gryffondor était obligée de passer du temps en compagnie de McGonagall pour ses obligations de préfète, mais elle n'avait jamais, jamais, ressenti une telle distance envers elle de la part de son mentor. Elle ne répondait plus à ses questions en cours, ne l'interrogeait plus et prétextait toujours avec quelque chose à faire lorsqu'Hermione tentait de discuter avec elle à la fin des cours.

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et la jeune femme planifiait la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec la directrice des Gryffondors, son rôle étant de rédiger les autorisations de sortie et d'y apposer le cachet de l'école. La tension était telle qu'Hermione sentait la moiteur de ses mains se déposer sur sa plume. Si, par mégarde, elle effleurait la main ou le bras de son aînée, celle-ci lui jetait un regard qui pétrifierait Méduse(a) elle-même ! Le soir était déjà tombé et la chaleur étouffante du bureau de la directrice lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle se leva et alla entrebâiller la grande fenêtre à double battant. Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un énorme courant d'air traversa la pièce, faisant voler toute la paperasse de McGonagall d'un bout à l'autre du bureau.

« - Miss Granger ! s'exclama furieusement McGonagall, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de toute la soirée. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement vers son professeur.

« - Excusez-moi, PROFESSEUR, je ne contrôle pas les caprices du vent ! s'exclama la gryffondor, furieuse elle aussi.

- Je vous prierai de ne pas employer ce ton avec moi, jeune fille, la cingla McGonagall. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se tut, regardant obstinément les papiers étalés par terre.

« - Veuillez réparer vos bêtises, Miss Granger, lui ordonna McGonagall sans même lever la tête de ses parchemins. »

Hermione s'empara de sa baguette magique et agita deux ou trois fois celle-ci, remettant de l'ordre dans les papiers. Puis, elle retourna vers la table sur laquelle elle travaillait. Elle souffla doucement, afin de se calmer et reprit son travail. Elle jetait des regards furtifs à McGonagall et surprit, une ou deux fois, son aînée faire de même. Hermione posa sa plume sur son plan de travail d'un geste sec.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Miss Granger ? répliqua McGonagall en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter un traitement pareil ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, enfin ? Vous n'êtes pas en retenue, vous êtes libre de partir quand vous le souhaitez !

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Hermione désigna son tas de papiers du menton, mais de votre attitude.

- Mon.. ?! s'interloque la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Votre mépris, votre froideur, vis-à-vis de moi ! Oui ! »

Hermione fulminait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« - Je vous prie de vous calmer, jeune fille. Je ne vois pas où je suis méprisante, vis-à-vis de vous.

- « Veuillez réparer vos bêtises, Miss Granger », imita Hermione avec la voix glacée que McGonagall avait employée. »

Minerva la regarda, interdite, la plume en suspend dans le vide.

« - Je…Je suis désolée, Miss Granger, je ne me suis pas rendue compte de…

- Bien sûr. Cela fait trois semaines que vous ne m'avez pas adressé un mot de plus que le strict nécessaire ! s'exclama Hermione en attrapant son sac. Et bien je vais me coucher, professeur. Après tout, n'est-il pas demandé au préfet-en-chef de planifier avec vous les sorties de Pré-au-Lard ? Je ne suis que Préfète au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

Sur ce Hermione quitta le bureau du professeur McGonagall, médusée.

« - Par Merlin… murmura la Directrice des Gryffondors en prenant un parchemin vierge »

Hermione regagna sa salle commune en passant devant Harry, Ron et Ginny qui la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en levant ses épaules. Ce n'est peut-être pas sa semaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Errrk ! Harry ! s'offusqua Ron tandis que Ginny roulait des yeux. »

La jolie rousse se leva et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des filles et appela son amie.

« - Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'intéressée.

- Rien, Gin', je me suis prise la tête avec quelqu'un c'est tout, murmura Hermione, la voix empreinte de tristesse.

- Mais tu n'étais pas avec le Professeur McGonagall, ce soir ?

- Si… »

Ginny se tut et fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est avec elle que tu t'es prise la tête ? demanda la rousse.

- Oui…

- Mais ? Pourquoi ?!

- Pour rien !

- Allez, comment ça se fait, enfin… C'est ton professeur préféré. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Rien je te dis ! »

Ginny soupira et se leva.

« - Très bien, si tu as envie de discuter… Je suis là.

- Ginny… n'en parle pas aux garçons, demanda Hermione. »

Son amie acquiesça puis quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas faim et ne se rendit pas au repas. Elle ne pu donc pas voir McGonagall regarder sa place vide avec inquiétude, toucher à peine à son repas et ne pas rire aux plaisanteries de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews<strong>**?**_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione se réveilla tôt, son estomac criant famine. Elle fila sous la douche en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les filles endormies. La jeune gryffondor regrettait son attitude d'hier soir et elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle était stupide. McGonagall était son professeur et elle ne lui devait absolument rien. Ni une attention particulière, ni un ton plus amical qu'à une autre élève, non rien de tout cela. Pourtant, elle avait bien senti que quelque chose s'était brisé depuis leur conversation à propos de l'enseignement. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal.

Elle descendit silencieusement et se rendit dans la Grande Salle où un ou deux élèves des autres maisons étaient déjà là et … McGonagall.

« - Evidemment » pensa Hermione en s'installa à sa table, seule.

McGonagall l'observa s'installer et se servir deux toasts qu'elle tartina de marmelade, piocher dans le plat de bacon et croquer dedans à pleines dents. Elle porta à ses lèvres son verre de jus de citrouille quand Hermione leva les yeux vers elle. Voulant détourner précipitamment le regard, elle avala de travers, prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à allez s'enquérir de la santé de son professeur quand celle-ci se calma enfin.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte et enfin, le courrier arriva. Une magnifique chouette effraie se posa devant Hermione et celle-ci s'empara de la lettre accrochée à la patte que l'oiseau lui tendait. Intriguée, elle donna distraitement un bout de bacon au rapace qui hulula de contentement.

Absorbée par le papier, Hermione ne vit pas McGonagall déglutir difficilement.

« Miss Granger,

Je ne peux que m'excuser face à mon attitude de ces dernières semaines. Vous avez en effet bien raison de croire que je me suis éloignée de vous, car c'est la stricte vérité.

Je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez le comprendre, moi-même j'ai du mal à le comprendre, à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, à remettre les choses en place, mais si nous voulons retrouver un semblant de cette relation nous que nous avions… Je me dois d'être totalement honnête.

Je ressens certaines choses que je ne pourrai jamais appeler par leur nom…Ces choses m'ont fait avoir ce geste déplacé qui a déclenché mon besoin de distance. Je ressens certaines choses que j'aurai voulu garder enfouies au fond de moi, mais j'ai échoué ce soir-là. Je ressens certaines choses que je ne peux pas admettre, que je ne peux pas permettre et pourtant…

Voilà pourquoi, nos discussions autour d'une tasse de thé, d'une partie d'échec ou après les cours sont proscrites. Je pense que vous êtes assez mâture pour comprendre la nécessité de cette mise à distance.

Il faut simplement oublier. Juste…Oublier, enterrer cela, ne plus y penser et cela passera.

Cordialement,

M.G »

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, son cœur battait à tout rompre et le sang battait dans ses oreilles à un point tel qu'elle ne captait plus le monde autour d'elle. Avait-elle bien compris le sens des mots de son professeur ? Hermione replia la lettre et la fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot à Harry ou Ron.

McGonagall suivi du regard la jeune femme et attendit quelques secondes avant de quitter la table des professeurs. Si les garçons étaient occupés à parler Quidditch, la scène n'échappa pas à la plus jeune des Weasley : Ginny.

Hermione courrait à tout rompre dans les couloirs, ses pas résonnaient sur les dales de pierre du château et elle haletait bruyamment. Elle atteignit enfin le portrait de sa salle commune et s'immobilisa devant la grosse Dame qui ne semblait pas être ravie d'être dérangée.

« - Le mot de passe ?

- Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme.

- Merci… »

Le portrait pivota et Hermione s'engouffra dans le passage, grimpa les marches jusqu'à son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit, essoufflée. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois, la tête enfouie dans les couvertures, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Le choc qu'elle venait de subir n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme. Elle sorti lentement le parchemin froissé de sa poche et le relu rapidement, une fois, deux fois… Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son professeur pour se dévoiler ainsi. La situation était-elle devenue insoutenable pour elle aussi, aussi insoutenable qu'elle s'était résolue à lui parler aussi ouvertement ?

Hermione soupira : son professeur et elle ? Ca n'arrivait que dans les films, ce genre de choses. Comment réagirait ses amis, ses parents ? Et Dumbledore ? La sorcière secoua la tête et chassa ce mince espoir qui naissait en elle.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle aspergea son visage d'un filet d'eau glacée. Lorsqu'elle revint dans son dortoir, elle stoppa net son élan en apercevant McGonagall debout près de son lit. Hermione la dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers la porte du dortoir.

« - Désolée Professeur, mon cours de potion va commencer et vous connaissez le Professeur Rogue…

- Miss Granger, je …, commença McGongall, interrompue par la Gryffondor.

- Je dois y aller ! »

Hermione sorti en trombes de la pièce, laissant son professeur coi.

Une fois arrivée aux cachots, Hermione s'accorda quelques secondes de répit pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre et retrouver son calme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gros foutoir qui était entrain de se produire malgré elle dans sa petite vie tranquille – enfin, tranquille si on oublie ses mésaventures potteriennes ?

Une chaleur brulante dansait dans ses entrailles et son cœur recommençait à battre à tout rompre dès qu'elle repensait à cette lettre. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question sous cette optique-là. Et si, finalement, elle ressentait plus que de l'admiration pour son aînée ?

Le professeur Rogue pénétra dans les cachots et leur aboya dessus comme à son habitude. Hermione se mit au travail et la concentration nécessaire pour effectuer la potion que leur demandait leur professeur lui permis de s'apaiser l'espace de quelques heures. Elle se plongea dans sa mixture afin d'éviter toute conversation avec Harry et Ron qui lui lançaient sans cesse des regards intrigués. La matinée passa ainsi, sans un mot de la part de la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas daigné lever une seule fois la main pour répondre aux questions de Rogue et celui-ci commença à s'en irriter.

« - On a perdu sa langue, Miss Granger ? siffla Rogue avant la fin du cours.

- Non, professeur Rogue …, répondit Hermione, surprise de l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Rogue.

- Et bien, peut-être que nous avons enfin réussi à rabattre son caquet à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! clama triomphalement Rogue avant de libérer ses étudiants, soulagés. »

Hermione remballa toutes ses affaires et emboîta le pas à Harry et Ron qui se dépêchaient de quitter les lieux.

« - Ca ne va pas, Mione ? lui demanda Harry avec douceur.

- Si si, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je suis juste fatiguée ces temps-ci. »

Harry n'obtint rien de plus de la part de son amie et lança un regard inquisiteur à Ron qui haussa les épaules.

Le trio s'installa à table pour déjeuner et Hermione sentait le regard passager de Minerva se poser sur sa nuque. Elle était nerveuse et riait avec grand intérêt aux blagues de Ron, qui d'habitude l'exaspérait. Harry trouvait vraiment que son amie avait un comportement étrange mais il était heureux de les voir ainsi s'entendre alors il se joignit à eux dans la bonne humeur.

L'après-midi se poursuivait par un cours de métamorphose et Hermione l'appréhendait terriblement. Elle avait évité de penser à son professeur de toute la matinée mais là, elle allait devoir se confronter à ses sentiments, ses sensations, lorsque son professeur était dans les parages. D'autant plus après cette lettre…

Les élèves attendaient silencieusement et en rang devant le local de métamorphose et la porte s'ouvrit dans son grincement singulier pour laisser apparaître McGonagall. Elle se tint à la droite du rang d'étudiants et les regardait par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« - Vous pouvez entrer ! »

Les élèves se mirent en marche et s'installèrent chacun à leur pupitre Harry, Ron et Hermione à la rangée de devant. La jeune femme tentait d'ignorer son professeur et jetait ses sorts machinalement elle s'était entrainée et il était donc simple pour elle d'accomplir ses exercices sans requérir l'aide de son professeur. Elle prenait docilement note de ce que McGonagall notait au tableau et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en biais.

La regardait-elle ? Non ! Et là ? Non plus ! Hermione s'infligea ce manège jusqu'à ce que son regard croise – inévitablement – celui de McGonagall. Leur échange ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais c'était déjà presque de trop pour la jeune femme qui devint rouge pivoine avant de tourner précipitamment son regard sur son parchemin.

Le cours s'acheva et le trio se dirigea joyeusement vers leur salle commune, heureux d'avoir terminé cette journée de cours. Hermione s'installa au coin de la cheminée, allongée dans le canapé des Gryffondors, emmitouflée dans un plaid en laine tricoté par Mrs Weasley, le regard plongé dans les flammes. Fallait-il qu'elle lui réponde ? Ou devait-elle juste reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement ? McGonagall attendait-elle d'elle une réponse ? Si non, pourquoi lui aurait-elle adressé cette lettre ?

Hermione dirigea sa main vers l'intérieur de sa cape et effleura le morceau de papier, faisant tressaillir son petit cœur. Bercée par le brouhaha léger qui régnait dans la salle commune et par le crépitement de la cheminée, Hermione s'apaisait, en pensant à ce qu'elle allait mettre dans sa lettre de réponse.

Le repas se passa rapidement et sans encombre, puis les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes et leurs dortoirs. Hermione passa en coup de vent dans la salle commune puis se réfugia dans son lit, dont elle ensorcela les baldaquins afin que personne ne puisse les ouvrir.

Elle se saisit d'une plume, d'un livre sur lequel elle déposa un morceau de parchemin et apposa de son écriture longue et fine les premiers mots de sa réponse.

« Je ne peux que vous exprimer la stupeur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai eu fini la lecture de votre lettre. Je n'aurai pu imaginer un tel scénario quant à votre indifférence soudaine, même si je m'étais pourtant imaginée des choses impensables. Et cet aveu, ne me soulage pas, au contraire. Il me torture depuis ce matin.

Il me torture, car c'est à travers vos mots que j'ai soudainement réalisé « pourquoi » j'étais si contrariée par votre attitude. « Pourquoi » ce que vous pensez de moi m'importe tant. « Pourquoi » j'aurai toujours tout fait pour que vous soyez fière de moi. « Pourquoi » votre présence m'apaisait tant. « Pourquoi » mon cœur s'est emballé lorsque vous avez remis ma mèche de cheveux en place…

Peut-être que sans votre hibou, j'aurai toujours mis sa sur le compte de l'admiration que je vous porte, mais il se trouve que la vérité est un peu plus compliquée que cela. Des sentiments confus sont nés en moi depuis quelques temps, et j'ai, ce matin, eu le choc de ma vie lorsque la réalité m'a frappée. Lorsque la lecture de votre lettre m'a chamboulée, lorsque vos mots m'ont transcendée : j'ai compris.

J'ai compris ce qu'il est préférable de taire, ce qu'il est préférable d'enfouir et d'oublier. Je l'ai compris à mon tour...

H.G »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews<em>**?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione ne dormi pas cette nuit-là, et c'est avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Matinale, la Rouge et Or avait l'habitude de ne croiser que quelques étudiants tombés du lit et quelques professeurs dont bien souvent, le Professeur Rogue – qui préférait prendre sa tasse de café noir sans avoir sous les yeux toute la bande de cornichons qui lui servait d'élèves – le Professeur Chourave et le Professeur McGonagall.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione ne constata que la présence du professeur Rogue et elle lui adressa un sourire poli avant de prendre place à la table des Gryffondors et d'entamer pensivement son repas. Elle ne cessait de penser à Minerva.

La veille, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas pris la peine de se rendre à la volière pour faire partir sa lettre de la façon habituelle. Elle avait directement été jusqu'au bureau de sa Directrice et avait déposé son mot dans la petite boîte aux lettres de sa porte, qui servait la plupart du temps aux autres professeurs pour déposer les billets de retenue à l'attention des élèves de Gryffondor, mais également au étudiants pour déposer leurs autorisations de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Pour l'avoir fait avec elle à plusieurs reprise, Hermione savait que son professeur relevait la boite aux lettres tous les matins et, ce, avant même de déjeuner. Était-ce la raison de son absence ? Hermione trempait distraitement une lamelle de pain dans son œuf à la coque (nda : une mouillette quoi mouahahaha. Pardon.), regardant d'un œil paresseux les étudiants arriver au compte-goutte, les pieds lourds. Enfin, McGonagall pénétra, à la suite de deux étudiants de Serpentard, à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se redressa immédiatement et la suivi discrètement du regard, soulagée de la voir enfin arriver.

Minerva McGonagall paraissait soucieuse. Elle avait les traits tirés et son habituel impeccable chignon n'était, ce matin-là, pas si impeccable que cela. Elle picorait son assiette du bout des lèvres et s'était déjà servie trois grandes tasses de thé quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

« - Bonjour Hermione, salua Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

- Bonjour les garçons ! répliqua joyeusement la Lionne. »

Ron débuta la conversation en se plaignant du premier cours de la matinée : la divination. Hermione, elle, eut un sourire crispé car les deux premières heures de la matinée du vendredi signifiaient la planification de l'horaire des retenues des Gryffondors durant ce week-end. Oui. Avec sa directrice de maison.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Hermione senti ses entrailles se resserrer davantage en voyant le professeur McGonagall se lever de table et lui lancer un regard furtif La jeune lionne regarda autour d'elle, stressée que quelqu'un remarque leur attitude mais rien ne paressait troubler le petit déjeuné des sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Était-elle certaine d'avoir eu la bonne attitude en répondant au courrier de Minerva ?

Elle ne se sentait soudainement plus aussi sûre que la veille, lorsqu'elle avait sereinement pesé ses mots…

Hermione entendit la cloche résonner et se leva, partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et l'envie de rejoindre Minerva en courant. Elle opta pour la deuxième option, et se rendit au bureau de la directrice d'un pas assuré. De toute façon, elle ne laisserait rien transparaître et elle était certaine que Minerva éviterait la conversation. Elles allaient faire leur travail autour d'une tasse de thé superflue et ensuite, elles retourneraient à leurs occupations journalières : Hermione suivre les cours, Minerva dispenser ses cours.

La Gryffondor frappa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau de McGonagall et celle-ci lui ouvrit presqu'immédiatement.

« - Bonjour Miss Granger, entrez je vous prie. »

Hermione s'exécuta et déposa son sac sur le petit guéridon à droite de la porte, comme à son habitude. Elle fouilla dedans et en sorti sa trousse, puis se dirigea vers la table ronde où elles effectuaient leurs tâches. Surprise, Hermione constata que la table était vide.

« - Nous n'avons pas de retenue, cette semaine ? demanda Hermione, le cœur battant, craignant deviner ce qu'il s'était produit ce matin.

- J'en doute, Miss Granger, ou alors Merlin nous aurait accordé sa grâce en donnant la sagesse à vos camarades, plaisanta son professeur. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit très sereine et ai paressé un peu plus que prévu au lit ce matin. Je n'ai pas encore relevé la boîte.»

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, craignant de comprendre les faits.

« - Voulez-vous que je relève le courrier, professeur ? demanda la Gryffondor d'une voix timide.

- Non, je vais y aller, installez-vous en attendant, Miss Granger. »

Minerva ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Hermione l'entendit farfouiller dans la petite boite de bois et revenir avec une pile de billets en tout genre. Elle se sentit défaillir.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit AUJOURD'HUI que Minerva McGonagall fasse une entorse à son rituel et ne relève la boîte aux lettres que maintenant ?

Hermione ne disait pas un mot et regardait nerveusement sa directrice faire ses piles, tranquillement. Une pile « retenues », une pile « réclamations » et une pile « autre ».

La pile « retenues » était pour Hermione afin qu'elle en organise le planning, le reste était pour son Professeur. Le souffle court, Hermione aperçu sa lettre à quelques documents seulement des mains de Minerva McGonagall. Elle senti ses paumes devenir moites et ses joues, elle en était sûre, étaient en feu. Finalement, McGonagall attrapa le petit bout de parchemin et le déplia, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant surement qui déposait un simple bout de parchemin sans même une enveloppe. A peine avait elle commencé à le parcourir des yeux que sa bouche tressailli.

L'atmosphère devint aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb pour Hermione et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa directrice. La lecture – qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité – de la lettre terminée, McGonagall replia le parchemin et le mis dans sa poche. Sans un mot, sans un regard, elle continua à trier son courrier et, lorsque la dernière lettre fût empilée, elle poussa vers Hermione son travail.

Celle-ci, incertaine, s'empara des premiers billets et se mit au travail. Trois élèves par retenue, par professeur, sauf pour le professeur Rogue qui préférait les torturer seuls et pour Hagrid qui préférait des groupes de cinq étudiants pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite.

« - Les vacances de Noël approchent à grands pas !, s'exclama McGonagall, faisant sursauter Hermione. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire, Miss Granger ?

- Je… Je rentre chez mes parents, cette année, professeur, répondit Hermione troublée par le surréalisme de la situation.

- Ah ? s'enquit la femme, une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

- Oui, ils trouvent les Noëls sans moi trop difficiles alors je… Je rentre.

- Evidemment, ce n'est pas évident de passer les fêtes seuls ! Ainsi, il ne vous reste qu'une petite semaine au Château avant de retrouver la douceur de votre foyer. »

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire réjouit. C'est vrai, elle était ravie de passer les fêtes avec ses parents. Mais pourquoi sentait-elle un sentiment de culpabilité monter en elle ?

Le reste des deux heures se passa sans tension, leurs conversations reprirent sur les sujets habituels : les études, les livres, la métamorphose. Hermione quitta la pièce rassurée. « Les choses ont repris leur cours » pensa-t-elle, non sans un peu de regrets dissimulés. Qu'aurait-elle voulu ? Que McGonagall se jette sur elle et lui roule une pelle ? Non ! Hermione secoua la tête et se rendit à son prochain cours.

* * *

><p>Tout semblait redevenu normal, cependant, la semaine passa comme elle avait commencé : Hermione restait obnubilée par McGonagall et si, par mégarde, il arrivait à son aînée de l'effleurer en lui montrant un sortilège ou en lui rendant une copie, Hermione sentait ses poils se dresser et des dizaines de frissons parcourir son échine. Elle s'était mise à rêver d'elle, s'imaginer … L'imaginer. Ses hormones la travaillaient et finalement, elle ne trouvait plus cela si dérangeant. Elle se plaisait, le soir, à penser à elle et au matin, à penser à elle aussi. Etrangement, cela lui paraissait être comme une évidence. Elle se complaisait dans ce tourbillon de pensées intimes dont personne n'oserait soupçonner le contenu.<p>

Le dernier petit déjeuné avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express arriva un peu trop vite à son goût et c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle regarda Poudlard s'éloigner à travers la vitre de sa cabine. Au bout de quelques heures de trajet et de somnolence, elle retrouva avec bonheur ses parents qui l'accueillirent à la gare King's Cross.

Les premiers jours des vacances filèrent à une vitesse folle, Hermione voyait défiler dans son salon ses oncles, ses tantes, grands-parents et cousins. Tout le monde était en effervescence à l'approche du réveillon et Hermione décida qu'il était temps de s'isoler un peu dans sa chambre afin de se retrouver un peu seule.

La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de prendre une plume et d'écrire à McGongall, pour lui envoyer ses bons vœux, comme chaque année ! Ses bons vœux… Et ses bonnes pensées. Car oui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit de retour à Londres et loin de Poudlard, son cœur y était encore et ses pensées toujours tournées vers la même personne. Quelques mots, simplement sur un parchemin, qui les connectaient et Hermione se sentait déjà mieux.

_«Je vous souhaite de passer un merveilleux réveillon et un joyeux Noël._

_Je pense à vous._

_Hermione.»_

Satisfaite, elle accrocha sa lettre au petit hibou que ses parents avaient fini par adopter et l'envoyer à Poudlard. La réponse de MacGonagall ne se fit pas attendre, et s'est ainsi qu'elles se surprirent à converser à distance.

Leurs conversations se faisaient de plus en plus, régulières, ambigües et les jeunes femmes avaient du mal à cacher leurs sentiments, à présent: elles se livraient plus ouvertement l'une à l'autre. Hermione conservait précieusement toutes leurs lettres, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les détruire. Elles représentaient un trésor pour elle.

C'est quelques jours avant la rentrée qu'Hermione reçu la lettre qui allait tout changer.

_«Hermione,_

_Je serai sur Londres ce dernier week-end. Seriez-vous prête à m'accorder une journée afin de me faire redécouvrir cette ville que je n'ai, depuis longtemps, plus eu l'occasion de visiter pour autre chose que les affaires de l'école ? _

_Affectueusement,_

_M.M_»_ _

Hermione relu la lettre afin d'être certaine d'avoir bien compris. Minerva McGonagall lui proposait un rencard? Surexcitée, elle prit sa plus belle plume et lui envoya une lettre de réponse positive.

Deux longues journées la séparaient encore du week-end.

Ce matin-là, Hermione se leva aux aurores et pris une longue douche afin de se détendre, en vain. Elle choisi avec attention ses vêtements et son choix se porta sur une jolie jupe marron plissée qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, un pull à col roulé orange dont les manches s'arrêtaient au biceps et sous ce pull, un simple débardeur à manches longues, dans les tons de bruns. Elle portait des collants noirs et des grosses chaussettes en laine qui lui arrivaient mi-mollets et des bottes de la même taille. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se parfuma légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa mère, surprise, l'interrogea.

« - Où vas-tu de si bon matin, ma chérie ? demanda Mrs Granger.

- Je vais rejoindre une amie … répondit Hermione, évasive.

- Tu es ravissante, ne serait-ce pas plutôt un « ami » ? poursuivit sa mère.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout Maman ! s'exclama Hermione en piquant un fard. »

L'horloge de la cuisine sonna dix fois et Hermione reposa sa tasse vide sur la table. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Minerva à 11h00 au Chaudron Baveur et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Aussi, elle se mit en route et atteignit sa destination à 10h45.

Elle frappa les quatre briques qui dissimulaient la taverne et le mur s'ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière. Hermione pénétra dans la taverne en dépoussiérant son manteau et chercha des yeux son professeur qui était déjà là. Elle se dirigea vers elle à grands pas, sûre d'elle, et heureuse de la voir après deux semaines passées loin l'une de l'autre.

« - Bonjour Minerva, souffla Hermione en s'installa à ses côtés, sur une banquette ombragée sous les escaliers menant aux chambres de la taverne. »

La familiarité entre les deux sorcières était née de la correspondance intensive qu'elles avaient échangée durant les vacances.

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Hermione, murmura McGonagall en lui tendant un paquet. Je me baladais et je suis tombée sur cela, j'ai immédiatement pensé que ça t'irai à ravir… Joyeux Noël. »

Hermione rouge et confuse accepta le présent, en s'excusant de n'avoir rien à lui offrir en retour. Elle le déballa fébrilement et sorti un magnifique bracelet argenté au centre duquel trônait une perle noire. Une seconde petite boite accompagnait la première. Elle contenait le collier assorti au bracelet.

« - C'est… Magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione. Merci. »

Elle tendit le collier à Minerva et lui tourna le dos, afin que celle-ci le lui attache. Ses doigts chauds effleurèrent sa nuque encore froide et Hermione frissonna, ses entrailles faisant un bon dans son estomac.

« - Tu es… Minerva s'interrompit. Cela te va à ravir. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un sourire timide.

« - On y va ? »

Hermione se leva et attrapa son manteau qu'elle enfila tout en jetant de discrets coups d'œil à McGonagall qui arborait une tenue moldue traditionnelle : jeans bien ajusté, un pull à col roulé vert émeraude et un gilet dans les mêmes tons.

La jeune femme se senti rougir à la vue des formes – bien plus généreuses qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé – de son aînée. Celle-ci lui emboîta le pas et les deux femmes déambulèrent dans le Londres moldu.

Hermione hésitait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elles marchaient côte à côté et leurs bras s'effleuraient au rythme de leurs pas, Hermione serrait le poing, le cœur battant. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau et saisi délicatement la main chaude de Minerva qui, surprise, tourna la tête vers elle pour voir son timide sourire. Elle resserra doucement sa main autour de la petite main d'Hermione.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et après avoir dégusté un hot-dog – pas terrible – les deux sorcières finirent leur balade dans le Parc Saint James. Hermione aperçu du coin de l'œil Minerva jeter son chewing-gum dans une poubelle, mine de rien et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

« - Et alors ? demanda McGonagall. Il n'avait plus de goût ! »

Son léger sourire trahissait son trouble, Hermione savait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison de ce geste. Elle savait. Alors que l'heure de se séparer approchait, Minerva jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et s'approcha doucement de la jeune sorcière, dont elle saisit les mains. Hermione retint son souffle et fixait la bouche de son aînée, elle le voulait. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait presque les lèvres tendues vers Minerva, comme une approbation.

La sorcière se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione glacées par le froid. A ce contact, la plus jeune des deux se senti défaillir et elle s'agrippa au manteau de McGonagall qui l'enlaça tendrement. Elle interrompit leur baiser et regarda Hermione qui lui lançait un regard entendu. Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres et approfondit légèrement leur baiser, sans pour autant imposer sa langue à la jeune sorcière. A contre-cœur, elles se séparèrent en entendant des voix venir dans leur direction.

Elles reprirent leur marche et Hermione brisa le silence.

« - Je le savais bien…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Minerva.

- Ton chewing-gum.

- Oui… Je plaide coupable. »

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire, réchauffant leurs corps déjà bien éprouvés. Hermione regarda sa montre et annonça qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir. Minerva déposa un léger baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et regarda la jeune femme partir, avant de transplaner dans un PLOP sonore.

Hermione rentra chez elle et monta les marches des escaliers menant à sa chambre quatre à quatre avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, épuisée. Cette journée était venue à bout de toutes ses réserves. Minerva l'avait embrassée… Et elle avait aimé ça ! Dans quelle galère s'étaient-elles mises ? Etaient-elles un couple ? Ou bien était-ce juste un faux pas qui s'oubliera dès la rentrée ?

« - Hermione, ma chérie ? appela sa mère.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Tu peux descendre ? »

Hermione soupira et descendit les escaliers, afin de finir les vacances avec ses parents, comme elle les avait commencées.

* * *

><p>La rentrée était enfin arrivée et Hermione trépignait d'impatience de retrouver ses amis et… Minerva. Elle était cependant assez angoissée à l'idée que celle-ci recommence son manège, la nie, la repousse, ou pire… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? Hermione se sentait complètement dépassée par les évènements et elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elles faisaient était mal, interdit par la loi moldue ET sorcière, elle n'était même pas majeure ni même majeure sexuellement… Minerva risquait gros, très gros. Cela conforta Hermione dans l'idée que Minerva était sincère, sinon, pourquoi jouerait-elle ce dangereux jeu ?<p>

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, chacun racontant ses vacances, exposant ses cadeaux, et Hermione, repensant encore et toujours aux douces lèvres de Minerva. A la fin du repas, celle-ci s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione.

« - Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir après votre repas, dans mon bureau. »

Hermione acquiesça et Ron soupira.

« - On est à peine rentré qu'elle a déjà besoin de tes services, vieille…

- Ron !

- Ben quoi ?

- Ca suffit. Elle a surement eu beaucoup de travail durant les vacances. Les professeurs ne se prélassent pas comme nous durant leurs congés.

- Pff…, se renfrogna Ron en croisant les bras tandis qu'Hermione se levait. »

Elle arriva dans le bureau de McGonagall et frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Son professeur vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et la fit rentrer en vitesse avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Hermione posa son sac sur le guéridon et McGonagall s'approcha d'elle lentement, prête à s'interrompre à n'importe quel geste de son élève. Hermione n'en fit aucun. Minerva s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Hermione, le souffle court, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser ses lèvres qui l'avaient tant fait rêver ces deux derniers jours.

Elles échangèrent une multitude de petits baisers, Minerva ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, et Hermione n'était pas des plus farouches, pourtant, c'est timidement qu'elle avança sa langue contre les lèvres de McGonagall qui entrouvrit lentement la bouche afin d'accueillir avec délice cette douce chaleur. Elles s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes avant que Minerva n'interrompe leur échange.

« - Nous…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Que sais-tu ? demanda Minerva avec douceur en remettant délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Nous faisons une erreur…

- Exactement, répondit Minerva. Mais tant que nous sommes les seules à le savoir…

- C'est trop dangereux, Minerva !

- Je le sais. Alors cessons de nous voir.

- Non… souffla Hermione, pour qui la pensée de perdre Minerva était insurmontable. Soyons prudentes.

- Hermione, c'est…

- Nous nous voyons déjà en dehors des cours, qui soupçonnerait autre chose ? demanda Hermione, sûre de ses arguments. »

McGonagall posa sur elle un regard torturé, en proie à de vives contradictions.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Hermione. Ce n'est pas moi… Ca ne me ressemble pas ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son aînée qui ne résista pas plus longtemps.

« - Toi et moi. Et les murs de Poudlard. »

Hermione recula, repris son sac et quitta le bureau du professeur afin de rejoindre sa salle commune.

* * *

><p>Les jours et les semaines passèrent de la même façon. Hermione suivait toujours assidûment ses cours et excellait toujours autant. Elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Les vacances de février seraient bientôt là et Hermione avait promis à ses parents de retourner les voir pour la fin de l'hiver. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de devoir quitter Minerva le temps d'une semaine.<p>

Sa relation avec McGonagall restait telle qu'elle était : elles se voyaient lors des permanences d'Hermione et continuaient à travailler ensemble non sans échanger des baisers et des tendresses, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Hermione n'était pas prête à aller plus loin. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Minerva, elle se sentait différente, elle se sentait aimée, elle se sentait exister… Elle se sentait femme. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer vivre cela un jour. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé tomber amoureuse d'une fille, alors d'une femme…Qui plus est professeur ! Mais elle s'en accoutumait et vivait ce qui allait bientôt devenir la plus terrifiante histoire d'amour de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse, avec l'effervescence des fêtes, tout ça… J'espère que je n'y ai pas trop laissé de faute !**_

_**Petite note : je me suis rendue compte en relisant le 1er chapitre que mon histoire commençait au début du printemps. Or, dans le chapitre suivant, Hermione quitte le château pour les vacances de Noël. Donc oui : je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux. On fera comme si l'histoire commençait à la rentrée de septembre. Et voilà !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : classé M. Les enfants : au LIT ! Ouste !<strong>

La dernière semaine avant les vacances de février arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione et elle profitait des derniers jours avec Minerva. Elles échangeaient énormément quand elles étaient ensemble : de la musique, des livres, des mots. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elles se complétaient. Elles avaient les mêmes goûts sur tout, les mêmes avis, la même façon de voir le monde. Et quand elles ne pouvaient pas se voir, elles s'écrivaient. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione possédait une quinzaine de lettres d'amour de la part de Minerva, qu'elle prenait bien soin de dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Minerva l'avait pourtant mise en garde : c'était trop dangereux de les conserver. Mais la jeune sorcière ne pouvait décidément pas s'y résoudre. Aussi, elle avait trouvé l'astuce idéale : à chaque retour chez elle, elle les rangeait dans un tiroir de son bureau, où elles reposaient jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.

Hermione sentait que Minerva était constamment sur le qui-vive, dans l'angoisse de se faire prendre, que ce petit jeu finisse par tourner au drame. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas prête à interrompre ce qu'elles appelaient leur « idylle » et cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes semblaient la motiver à profiter encore plus des instants présents. Elles ne faisaient pas de projets, n'envisageaient pas de futur, elles vivaient au jour le jour, ce que Merlin voulait bien leur accorder. Et advienne que pourra.

La veille du départ était arrivée et Hermione, dans les appartements de McGonagall, disait au revoir à sa bien aimée. Demain, elle prendrait le Poudlard Express à 9h00 direction Londres, sans pouvoir lui accorder un regard car c'était toujours Hagrid qui les emmenait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

« - Une petite semaine, murmura la brune.

- C'est déjà trop sans te voir…

- C'est moins qu'à Noël !

- C'est vrai, admis l'aînée avec un sourire, enlaçant tendrement Hermione. »

Celle-ci se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Minerva qui resserra leur étreinte. Elles échangèrent un long et doux baiser, Hermione pouvait sentir une armée de papillons enflammer ses entrailles et une sensation étrange, brûlante, ennivrante, monter de son bas-ventre. Les mains de Minerva se dirigèrent lentement vers le bas du dos de la Gryffondor et s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches, enserrant leur prise. Ses pousses accentuaient une pression constante, effectuant de léger petits mouvements, Hermione pouvait sentir ce qui démangeait Minerva et elle interrompit leur baiser en se reculant, rougissante. Elle pouvait le voir danser dans les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient, elle pouvait le sentir dans ses mains qui l'exploraient lentement, elle pouvait le sentir dans son souffle brûlant. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore, pas tout de suite.

Hermione attrapa doucement la main de McGonagall et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant tendrement sa paume.

« - Il se fait tard, Harry et Ron vont se demander où je suis passée.

- Va, le train par tôt demain matin, lui répondit Minerva. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, attrapa son sac sur le guéridon et se retourna vers McGonagall qui l'avait suivie.

« - Pas sans un baiser d'au revoir… »

McGonagall joignit le geste à la parole et captura les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui s'appuya dos contre la porte. Les lèvres de McGonagall dévièrent sur sa joue, descendirent sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et continuèrent leur course dans le cou d'Hermione, avant de se nicher au creux de sa clavicule, lui arrachant un soupir à la jeune lionne, bien malgré elle. Hermione agrippa McGonagall par sa robe et la plaque étroitement contre elle, alors que les lèvres de celle-ci avaient déjà retrouvé le chemin de sa bouche et ses mains étaient plongées ses cheveux. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet digne des plus grands chorégraphes et Hermione sentait son souffle lui manquer. Elle repoussa lentement Minerva et remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant Minerva coi sur le pas de la porte.

La vérité était que ce baiser avait complètement chamboulé Hermione. Il l'avait saisie aux tripes et même plus encore et elle s'était sentie perdre pied dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait voulu plus, bien plus, paradoxalement à sa peur de franchir ce pas. Ces sentiments contradictoires semaient le chaos dans son esprit, ses hormones lui rendaient la vie impossible et sa pudeur la frustrait au plus haut point. Elle aurait voulu se donner à Minerva McGonagall – qui ne laissait rien transparaître quant à son envie foudroyante d'aimer plus profondément sa douce – mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle avait la frousse, ça oui.

Le Poudlard Express quittait le quai de Pré-au-Lard à 11h tapantes et Hermione, la mort dans l'âme, regardait s'éloigner, au loin, les tours du château.

« - Ca ne va pas 'Mione ? demanda Harry, soucieux de l'attitude de son amie depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Si, si , Harry, tout va bien ! répondit-elle précipitamment. Un peu trop peut-être. »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, suspicieux.

« - On te trouve bizarre, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, avec son tact légendaire.

- Ron ! le réprimanda le Survivant. Ce que Ron voulait dire, il foudroya son ami du regard, c'est que depuis quelques semaines tu… Tu sembles… Hermione as-tu des problèmes ?

- Non, je vous promets que tout va bien les garçons.

- Tu disparais sans cesse, tu ne passes plus de temps avec nous…

- Je trouve que la vieille chouette te donne trop de travail, Hermione ! rouspéta Ron, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ronald Weasley, quand apprendras-tu à avoir du respect pour tes aînés ? rugit Hermione, furibonde. Ne parle pas de Mi…, Hermione se reprit juste à temps, McGonagall de cette façon ! C'est un professeur et une directrice de maison extraordinaire, elle… Elle… »

Hermione s'interrompit, les joues rouges, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Harry.

« - Il a raison, Hermione, tu passes tout ton temps libre à t'occuper des tâches administratives avec McGonagall. Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! »

Hermione se mura dans le silence. Si seulement ils savaient. Au bout de quelques minutes de remontrances et de reproches, elle coupa court à la conversation.

« - Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux, nous sommes en cinquième année et je suis préfète de Gryffondor. Je serai assurément Préfète-en-Chef dans deux ans, je m'assure simplement d'être capable d'assumer mes responsabilités, c'est tout !

- Au détriment de tes amis…, murmura Ron, renfrogné. »

Hermione soupira et sorti un livre de son sac, signe qu'elle venait de mettre le point final à cette conversation.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le mutisme total, pour Hermione, et dans les bonbons, pour les garçons. Arrivés à Londres, Hermione les salua rapidement avec de rejoindre ses parents qui saluèrent de loin Harry et Ron.

« - Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? demanda Mrs Granger.

- Bien et toi maman ? Papa ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son père qui lui souriait. »

Ils rejoignirent ensemble la maison familiale et Hermione monta déposer ses bagages dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, un hibou l'attendait déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Son cœur fit un bon et elle se précipita pour ouvrir au volatile qu'elle récompensa avant de décrocher la lettre de sa patte tendue.

« Ma douce,

Je te regarde passer le portail depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau et tu me manques déjà tellement.

Une semaine. C'est court, non ?

Je pense à toi.

M. »

Hermione arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A peine avait-elle quitté Poudlard que Minerva lui envoyait déjà ses mots d'amour qui la faisaient fondre. Elle posa la lettre sur son lit et descendit les escaliers afin d'aller prendre le thé avec ses parents.

Son père lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin avec lui, après leur goûter. Ils aimaient partager ce genre de petits moments, juste tous les deux, et leurs plantes, leur jardin secret.

Mrs Granger en profita pour aller ranger la valise de sa fille, suspendre ses robes et aligner ses chaussettes. Elle accomplissait sa tâche de maman attentive et, une fois vide, souleva la valise pour la ranger au-dessus de l'armoire. Lorsque l'objet quitta le sol, un petit paquet d'enveloppe s'échappa de la valise.

Mrs Granger le ramassa et le déposa sur le bureau de la Gryffondor. Elle avisa son lit et retapa ses oreillers, une dernière fois, quand tout à coup son regard se posa sur le parchemin déplié sur le lit de sa fille. Elle tendit la main et le porta à sa vue.

Mrs Granger lu les quelques mots apposés sur le parchemin, sans vraiment le vouloir, mais la première phrase retint son attention. Son estomac se serra inexplicablement et elle reposa la lettre comme si celle-ci lui avait brûlé les doigts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au paquet d'enveloppes qui reposait sur le bureau de l'étudiante et naquit soudainement en elle une inquiétude inattendue. Qui pouvait bien écrire ce genre lettre à sa fille, sa petite fille. Quelqu'un dans son école, sans aucun doute possible, mais qui ? Hermione avait-elle une conquête secrète à Poudlard ? Un garçon dont elle tait le nom ? Mrs Granger quitta la chambre d'Hermione et descendit dans la cuisine, s'installa à la table ronde au centre de la pièce et observait les deux amours de sa vie, dans le jardin, à travers la baie vitrée. Les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit et son ventre se tordit une nouvelle fois : « par la fenêtre de mon bureau ». Les élèves à Poudlard n'avaient pas de bureau… Peut-être avait-il voulu signifier qu'il était _à son bureau_ et qu'il la regardait par _la fenêtre de son dortoir_.

Mr Granger et Hermione rentrèrent, frigorifiés, riant aux éclats. La journée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et, une fois la nuit tombée et le sommeil la gagnant, Hermione se retira dans sa chambre. Elle constata que sa mère lui avait déjà vidé sa valise et sourit en savourant le bonheur d'avoir une mère attentionnée. Soudain son cœur s'arrêta quand elle avisa le paquet d'enveloppes sur son bureau. Ouf… Elles n'avaient pas été ouvertes. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et son visage atterrit sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait négligemment laissé là, le matin-même. Hermione l'attrapa et se releva précipitamment. Sa mère l'avait-elle lu ? Hermione frissonna et se dirigea vers le paquet d'enveloppes auquel elle joignit cette lettre avant de le glisser dans un placard de sa chambre.

Elle prit une plume et s'appliqua à répondre à McGonagall avant d'aller se coucher.

Les jours passèrent de la même façon, Hermione profitait d'être chez elle avec ses parents mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à chaque seconde de battement, à Minerva McGonagall. Elle lui écrivait une à deux lettres par jour, et avait presque toujours une réponse de sa bien-aimée.

Le dernier matin avant la rentrée, Hermione s'était levée avant l'aube pour accompagner son père photographier le levé du soleil d'hiver. Mrs Granger, restée à la maison, s'occupait des tâches ménagères et pénétra, comme à son habitude, dans la chambre de sa fille pour y faire un brin de ménage. Les deux femmes, mère et fille, avaient une complicité sans faille et une confiance absolue, aussi Hermione n'avait jamais émis la moindre objection à ce que sa mère s'occupe du ménage dans sa chambre.

Mrs Granger époussetait lampes et livres quand un hululement attira son attention sur la fenêtre. Une belle chouette effraie attendait patiemment que quelqu'un la délivre de son courrier. Mrs Granger ouvrit la fenêtre et récompensa l'animal, comme le lui avait appris Hermione à son entrée à Poudlard. Elle déposa la lettre sur le bureau d'Hermione et continua son ménage mais… Son regard ne cessait de retomber sur cette enveloppe dont l'écriture fine et élégante ne ressemblait décidément pas à une écriture maladroite de garçon.

Elle déposa son chiffon et prit délicatement l'enveloppe entre ses mains et décacheta le sceau de cire, déplia la lettre et enfreint pour la seconde fois l'intimité de sa fille.

« Ma douce,

Les journées au château sont longues sans toi et ton rire malicieux. Eperdue que je suis de toi, que m'as-tu donc fait subir comme maléfice pour qu'à chaque seconde, mon esprit inoccupé se tourne encore et toujours vers toi ? Je t'attends, me languissant de tes petits yeux noisette pétillants dans l'hiver sombre et froid qui engourdit les sens.

Je suis impatiente de te revoir, de te serrer contre mon cœur.

Réponds-moi vite.

Affectueusement,

M. »

Mrs Granger émit un hoquet de surprise. A deux reprises. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une faute grammaticale ne pouvait se reproduire deux fois. Cette lettre était écrite au féminin. Une lettre d'amour… Au féminin ! Elle replia la lettre et la déposa sur le bureau d'Hermione, perdue.

La mère éprouvée se rendit dans sa cuisine et entreprit de préparer le repas, sans cesser de penser à sa découverte, et sans comprendre pourquoi un pressentiment la dérangeait dans ses entrailles.

Hermione et son père rentrèrent pour midi et Mrs Granger avait préparé des pizzas maison, les préférées d'Hermione. Alors qu'ils lui racontaient leur matinée, Mrs Granger prit subitement la parole, se tournant vers Hermione.

« - Tu aimes les filles comme les garçons ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille de but en blanc. »

Un lourd silence s'installa à table, Mr Granger regardait sa femme avec incompréhension. Hermione, sa pizza suspendue à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, regardait, elle aussi, sa mère, incrédule.

« - Non ! s'exclama Hermione en quittant la table, bouleversée. »

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la panique l'envahir. Comment sa mère avait-elle sû ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient rangées toutes les lettes de Minerva et soupira de soulagement, elles étaient encore toutes là et n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Son regard se posa sur une lettre dépliée et posée sur son bureau. Elle l'attrapa, la main tremblante, et entama sa lecture. Minerva. Sa mère avait lu son courrier !

Hermione senti monter en elle une colère profonde et dévala les escaliers, déboula dans la cuisine, le parchemin toujours à la main.

« - Tu as lu mon courrier ? cracha-t-elle, venimeuse. »

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas, jeta un regard à son père, qui regardait Hermione d'un air déconfit.

« - REPONDS !

- Hermione ! Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ta mère ! prévint son père, en se levant lentement.

- Mais vas-y Papa ! Prends sa défense ! s'exclama Hermione, furibonde. C'est MA vie PRIVEE, maman ! continua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère, le parchemin brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je n'ai pas voulu, je suis désolée, Hermione…

- Tu n'as pas voulu ? Ouvrir une lettre, décacheter un sceau et lire son contenu ? C'était un… Accident ?

- Non, j'ai …

- QUOI ? Je te faisais confiance !

- Ca suffit, Hermione Jeanne Granger, tu baisses d'un ton immédiatement avec moi, jeune fille. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais se tut, regardant sa mère d'un mauvais œil.

« - Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Donc, tu lis mon courrier personnel ?

- Je suis ta mère, j'ai le droit de…

- D'accord. Je vois, murmura Hermione, furieuse. »

Elle tourna le dos à ses parents et monta dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte. Hermione faisait sa valise, la colère guidait ses gestes. Le Poudlard Express partait à 19h, mais elle quitterait la maison à 18h pour être à l'heure. Elle se calmait petit à petit et rangeait soigneusement livres, vêtements et accessoires dans sa malle. L'heure du départ arriva rapidement et son père frappa timidement à sa porte.

« - Hermione ? Ma chérie, tu es prête ?

- Oui, tu peux descendre ma valise, papa ? Demanda Hermione, radoucie.

- Ta mère ne nous accompagnera pas.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Hermione, une pointe de colère ressurgissant en elle.

- Allons… Tu sais à quel point elle peut s'inquiéter pour rien. Elle a… Enfin … Peut-être ne s'attendait-elle pas à ça.

- A ça quoi ? demanda Hermione, agacée.

- A une fille…

- N'importe quoi, souffla la Gryffondor. C'est une amie qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, c'est tout… »

Son père ne répondit rien et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, l'œil rassurant.

Hermione embrassa tout de même sa mère en partant et lui souffla à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter. Sa mère hocha la tête et regarda sa fille s'éloigner en direction de Poudlard.

Dans le train, Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses deux acolytes lui raconter quelles merveilleuses vacances ils avaient passées. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils mangèrent puis regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sauf Hermione. Elle avait à faire, pour la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle frappa au bureau de McGonagall qui lui ouvrit rapidement. Elle fondit sur la Gryffondor qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche.

« - Tu m'as tellement manquée, Hermione, murmura l'aînée à son oreille en parsemant la ligne invisible entre sa bouche et son oreille de mille baisers. »

Hermione lui rendit son affection et soupira au contact des bras de Minerva autour de ses hanches. La directrice de Gryffondor plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa bien-aimée et huma son odeur.

« - Toi aussi … lui répondit Hermione, timidement.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura McGonagall dans un souffle. »

Hermione se figea, c'était la première fois que Minerva lui disait de vive voix. Son cœur battait la chamade et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur, de tout son être.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Minerva et l'embrassa tendrement tout en laissant glisser ses mains le long des robes émeraude de sa directrice. Ses paumes appuyèrent subtilement sur la rondeur de sa poitrine, ce qui fit frissonner McGonagall. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur quant à ses caresses lascives et Hermione, pour toute réponse, attrapa la main droite de Minerva et embrassa ses doigts un à un avant, sans la quitter des yeux, de la déposer contre son sein. Ce contact la fit presque bondir, tant ses nerfs étaient à vif.

Minerva semblait lentement comprendre où Hermione voulait en venir et elle malaxa doucement le globe entre ses doigts, par-dessus les robes de sorcière de son étudiante. Hermione embrassait fiévreusement Minerva, espérant secrètement qu'elle allait à présent mener la danse, car la Lionne plongeait dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. D'un geste hésitant, elle défit le chignon de son professeur, libérant une cascade de cheveux couleur jais qui dégagèrent leur odeur enivrante. Elle ne pu résister à l'envie d'y plonger ses doigts. Le souffle chaud de McGonagall lui caressait le visage.

« - Pas ici, Hermione. »

Hermione s'interrompu et avisa le décor, à part trois robustes chaises et un bureau en chêne massif, trois énormes bibliothèques et un guéridon près de la porte d'entrée, le bureau ne possédait aucun meuble. Minerva la prit par la main et se dirigea vers l'une des bibliothèques avant de prononcer son mot de passe. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de la directrice des Gryffondors, qu'Hermione connaissait déjà. Elle la suivit enfin vers sa chambre, qui lui était inconnue. Elle était grande et lumineuse. Etrangement, McGonagall n'avait pas de lit à baldaquin comme tout Poudlard. Seule une tête de lit matelassée blanc cassé ornait l'immense lit de la sorcière. Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil soudainement tendue. L'interruption pour trouver un lieu plus approprié semblait avoir refroidit quelque peu la jeune sorcière.

McGonagall remarqua son trouble et elle agita sa baguette afin de tamiser un peu la lumière de la pièce, trop éclairée pour… Une première fois, emplie de pudeur et de candeur, pour Hermione. Cette dernière dégrafa sa cape et la laissa tomber sur le sol, en se tournant vers Minerva. La tension pouvait se palper dans la pièce, Hermione pouvait sentir son sang battre dans ses oreilles. McGonagall lui saisi la main délicatement et l'attira à elle, et, lentement, comme une douce torture, elle défit les boutons du chemisier d'Hermione, un à un. La poitrine de la gryffondor se soulevait au rythme de son souffle profond qu'elle tentait vainement de contrôler. Immobile, elle frissonnait à chaque fois que les doigts délicats de son professeur effleuraient sa peau pâle. Hermione observait les traits de McGonagall, concentrée, sérieuse, et cela la fit sourire. Elle ne semblait pas aussi détendue qu'Hermione l'aurait pensé. Soudain, deux yeux verts la fixèrent avec intensité au moment-même où elle senti deux mains chaudes caresser ses épaules, faisant glisser, avec lenteur, son chemisier dans son dos.

L'étoffe s'échoua au sol dans un bruissement qu'Hermione entendit à peine, alors que ses propres mains s'égaraient dans les plis de la robe de Minerva, essayant de trouver le chemin de vers sa peau.

Quelques instants de caresses et de baisers plus tard, le corps des deux sorcières savouraient le moelleux du lit de la directrice des Gryffondors et la fraicheur de ses draps. Minerva surplombait Hermione, ses cheveux chatouillant sa peau, ses mains caressant ses rondeurs, sa bouche découvrant son goût. La jeune sorcière laissait aller et venir timidement ses mains sur les épaules et les bras de son amante, savourant plus qu'autre chose les sensations que cette dernière lui procurait.

Minerva laissait courir ses doigts entre les seins de la Lionne, caressant son ventre, remontant, contournant ses globes, les effleurant. Hermione en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, elle se cabra légèrement, afin de coller son corps un peu plus contre celui de McGonagall et leurs poitrines s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un gémissement de désir à son aînée. L'audace d'Hermione prit le dessus et la sorcière dégrafa d'une main décidée mais maladroite, le soutien-gorge de Minerva, libérant une poitrine déjà douloureuse de désir. Les mains fraiches d'Hermione se saisirent des deux pointes qui la narguaient, les roulants entre leurs doigts, le regard de la Lionne soutenant celui brûlant de son aînée. Minerva captura avec avidité la bouche d'Hermione avant de descendre le long de son cou et de continuer sa course vers la poitrine de la jeune sorcière. Elle embrassa les deux globes par-dessus la dentelle puis les dégagea de l'emprise sensuelle du tissu. Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa un infime instant, quand les doigts de Minerva entrèrent en contact avec la peau sensible de son mamelon. La bouche de McGonagall entoura la tétine déjà dressée effrontément, la savourant, l'aspirant, sa langue jouant lentement avec, sous les gémissements de la Gryffondor qui se tortillait sous les divines caresses.

Seuls leurs soupirs et les battements de leurs cœurs troublaient le silence des lieux. Hermione se tortillait sous les mains et la langue habiles de McGonagall qui continuait sa descente, après avoir savoureusement dévoré chacun de ses mamelons rosés. Elle embrassa avec lenteur son ventre, suivant une ligne invisible par-dessus son nombril, glissant inévitablement jusqu'à l'élastique du sous-vêtement d'Hermione qui sursauta. Elle se redressa légèrement et posa ses deux mains sur la tête de McGonagall qui leva un regard inquisiteur vers sa douce.

Hermione hésita un instant. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Était-elle prête ? Son regard croisa celui empli d'amour et de passion de sa directrice de maison et ses doutes s'envolèrent.

« - Je n'ai jamais… commença Hermione, gênée, intimidée par la situation, la tête de son professeur au niveau de son pubis.

- J'arrête si tu le souhaites, lui répondit Minerva avec douceur.

- Non…, souffla la Gryffondor, les joues rouges. Continue mais… »

Mais quoi ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Ou non ? Comment les filles faisaient-elles entre elles ? Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas. Elle senti McGonagall s'allonger à ses côtés, la tête près de la sienne, sa respiration était lourde, mais contrôlée.

Une main caressa sa joue avec douceur.

« - Si tu n'es pas prête, alors rien ne presse, Hermione.

- J'en ai envie ! Je ne sais juste pas…

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda l'écossaise.

- Oui, je te fais confiance, lui répondit Hermione, plongée dans son regard brûlant. »

McGonagall lui donna un baiser doux, intense et brûlant, comme une promesse, tandis que sa main caressait son sexe par –dessus son sa culotte. La moiteur du tissu arracha un léger sourire à McGonagall, qui laissa glisser sa langue contre le lobe de la Gryffondor dont la respiration s'était légèrement accélèrée, avant de glisser une main sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci hoqueta lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de McGonagall glisser entre ses boucles brunes, caressant son mont de vénus, et s'aventurer dangereusement plus bas. Elle glissa lentement contre ses lèvres serrées, mais déjà humides, passant ses doigts sur sa fente, provoquant chez Hermione des sensations électrisantes. La jeune sorcière écarta légèrement les cuisses, laissant un passage suffisant à Minerva pour glisser un doigt habile entre les lèvres brûlantes de son intimité. Elle le laissa s'imprégner de l'humidité poisseuse avec de le diriger vers son petit bouton de chair, déjà gorgé de sang. Alors qu'elle y exerça une pression, Hermione poussa un gémissement rauque, qui excita au plus au point son aînée. Elle accentua sa caresse, accédant plus directement au point sensible maintenant qu'Hermione maintenant ses jambes plus écartées encore.

Minerva s'appliqua à lui faire découvrir le plaisir de la chair, et sans s'arrêter, elle se positionna au-dessus d'elle, accrochant son regard brûlant. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, et remonta sa main jusque dans sa crinière ébouriffée, arrachant un soupir de mécontentement à la jeune gryffondor.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Minerva remplaça sa main par sa bouche, sous l'exclamation de surprise d'Hermione qui senti la langue de son amante se délecter son liquide sacré. La langue joueuse s'insinua dans chaque plis, chaque recoin de son intimité et Hermione ne pouvait plus suivre la cadence des assauts délicieux que lui provoquaient les coups de langue taquins. Elle sentait son antre se contracter, se relâcher avec délice, elle sentait ses seins se dresser, sa peau frissonner, enfin, elle se laissa aller au contact de la prison des lèvres de Minerva contre son clitoris.

McGonagall remonta à la hauteur de son amante et embrassa Hermione qui fronça le nez, rouge et en sueur. Minerva éclata de rire et embrassa son nez.

« - C'est l'odeur du sex ! s'éclama la directrice des Gryffondors sous le regard outré d'Hermione.

- Tais-toi ! Geignit Hermione, gênée. »

Hermione caressait distraitement sa poitrine quand McGonagall se saisit de sa main et la posa sur sa propre poitrine. Interdite, la brune l'observa, et timidement, commença à caresser les seins de Minerva.

Hermione, élève docile qu'elle était, imita de nombreux gestes dont McGonagall avait fait preuve quelques instants auparavant et découvrit à son tour, le plaisir de donner à sa partenaire.

Au bout de quelques heures, épuisées, les deux amantes s'endormirent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review<em>?**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 5 et avant-dernier chapitre! **_

_**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews ET pour les mises en favoris/follow de fic! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les yeux rivés sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il était minuit passé et Hermione se trouvait toujours avec McGonagall. En soit, ce n'était pas tant l'heure qu'il était qui tourmentait Harry mais l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait.

Le garçon pouvait clairement observer les mots « Appartements de Minerva McGonagall » où les points Hermione Granger et Minerva McGonagall s'agitaient depuis plusieurs heures sans quitter les lieux. Que faisaient-elles bon sang ?

Harry avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois à vérifier les dires d'Hermione lorsqu'elle déclarait aller dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison, mais il préférait faire confiance à son amie. Lorsqu'il la vit encore une fois partir, ce soir, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il attendit donc que tout le monde soit couché, y compris Ron – afin d'éviter une éventuelle crise – puis chercha le nom d'Hermione sur la carte. Evidemment, le premier endroit qu'il vérifia fût le bureau de McGonagall. Son cœur fit d'abord un bon dans sa poitrine quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide, puis sont œil fût attiré par deux points noirs dans la pièce adjacente. Soulagé, il pouvait confirmer qu'Hermione ne lui mentait pas.

Cependant, pourquoi se trouvaient-elles dans les parties privées de son professeur de métamorphose ? Il imaginait très mal sa rigide directrice de maison ouvrir ses appartements et sa vie privée à tout va ! Elle et Hermione avaient donc réussi à tisser une sorte de lien assez personnelle et de confiance pour que McGonagall lui autorise l'accès à ses appartements ?

Le Survivant se laissa choir dans le canapé, face à la cheminée, et petit à petit, le sommeil le gagna, bousculant le tourbillon de pensées qui emplissait son esprit.

* * *

><p>Mrs Granger ne parvenait pas à s'endormir et n'avait de cesse de se retourner dans son lit, au grand damne de Mr Granger. Jean se retourna vers sa femme, excédé.<p>

« - Gabrielle ! As-tu bientôt fini ?

- Désolée mon chéri, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, répliqua sa femme.

- Je constate cela. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

- C'est Hermione, Jean… »

Le père de la susnommée soupira et alluma la lumière de chevet, puis se tourna vers sa femme, ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage où il pouvait lire une inquiétude non-dissimulée.

« - C'est encore cette histoire de lettres qui te torture l'esprit ? s'enquit Mr Granger.

- Oui ! Ces lettres, elle en a une bonne vingtaine, quelque part dans sa chambre et…

- Comment le sais-tu ? la coupa l'homme.

- Et bien… J'ai vu un paquet de lettres posées sur son bureau, le jour de son arrivée, répondit Mrs Granger, impassible.

- Tu as fouiné ! s'exclama le père Granger.

- Non ! Non, pas ce jour-là ! Et d'ailleurs, elles ont disparu, ces fameuses lettres ! s'écria Gabrielle. Ne trouves-tu pas cela suspect ? Pourquoi les cacherait-elle sinon ? »

Le père d'Hermione passa une main sur son visage fatigué et de l'autre, attrapa délicatement la main de sa femme.

« - Notre fille est intelligente, mon amour, fais-lui confiance, murmura le père.

- Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'ai pas confiance… » répondit Mrs Granger alors que Jean coupait la lumière dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son dortoir. Non. Son dortoir n'était pas comme cela. Et ce n'était pas son lit. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Minerva McGonagall endormie à ses côtés. Nue et endormie à ses côtés. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres rudement mises à l'épreuve quelques heures auparavant. Elle couva du regard le corps de son enseignante.<p>

Bien que beaucoup – beaucoup – plus âgée qu'elle, Minerva McGonagall était incroyablement bien conservée. Sa poitrine était encore ferme et – contrairement à ce que ses robes laissaient entrevoir – extrêmement généreuse. Ses mains étaient fines et – au combien – habiles, bien qu'usées par les années, quelques cicatrices par-ci, par-là. Quelques ridules au coin des yeux et de la bouche représentaient parfaitement la femme à la personnalité enjouée qu'elle était, mais la barre qui sillonnait son front montrait son second visage : la sévérité et la rudesse de l'écossaise.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de son amante et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres closes avant de s'extirper des draps.

Elle s'habilla promptement et laissa un mot à son professeur avant de quitter les lieux discrètement.

Par chance, la salle commune des Gryffondors ne se trouvait pas très loin du bureau de son enseignante et Hermione n'avait que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir. Le tableau n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de pas devant elle quand une voix glaciale retenti dans les couloirs, la faisant sursauter.

« - Miss Granger…, siffla Severus Rogue. Hors de son dortoir à…4 HEURES du matin. D'où venez-vous, Granger ?! »

Hermione se liquéfia sur place, il ne manquait plus que ça, Rogue.

« - Je… Je viens… J'étais …

- Tiens donc, Miss Je-sais-tout à court de mots, la coupa Rogue avec un sourire goguenard.

- Professeur j'étais…

- SILENCE ! Tonna Rogue. CENT POINTS en moins à Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard pour vous. Je ne veux _même pas savoir_ où vous trainiez, Granger ! »

Hermione baissa la tête, soudainement rouge de honte à l'évocation du terme employé par Rogue.

« - Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir, ordonna le Maître des Potions. Et soyez en forme pour mon cours demain matin, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. »

Il attendit qu'Hermione passe le portrait puis fit volte face.

Hermione s'adossa à la porte, le cœur battant. C'était moins une. Et si Rogue l'avait surprise quittant les appartements de Minerva ? Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Toujours éclairée par sa baguette, Hermione traversait lentement la salle commune quand une voix retentit dans le noir. La sorcière sursauta à nouveau.

« - D'où viens-tu ? demanda Harry, émergeant du canapé.

- Harry ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

- Réponds, Hermione, insista Harry, à présent debout. »

Hermione le regarda interdite, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte.

« - Pourquoi me demandes-tu d'où je viens alors que tu le sais pertinemment ?

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu reviennes de chez McGonagall à 4 heures du matin, je me suis endormi en t'attendant, je ne t'ai pas vue revenir, indiqua Potter.

- Et bien pourtant c'est la vérité ! Je me suis assoupie et…

- Dans ses appartements ? demanda froidement Harry, agacé par le culot de son amie.

- Ou..Oui ! Nous préférons travailler autour d'une tasse de thé, bien installées plutôt que dans son bureau austère ! Minerva m'a …

- Minerva ? s'exclama Harry en continuant cependant à murmurer. Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ?

- Harry je…

- Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bizarre dès qu'on parle de McGonagall !

- Tu délires ! Arrête d'essayer d'être perspicace quand tu n'en es pas capable, Harry ! cracha Hermione, avant de monter furieusement les marches menant au dortoir des filles. »

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, ahuri par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Hermione était définitivement changée, Harry décida d'aller, dès le lendemain, trouver la personne qui semblait en être la cause.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'extirpa du lit tant bien que mal et passa de longues minutes sous la douche à ressasser les évènements d'hier. Outre le fait qu'elle était enfin – ou déjà ? – passée à l'acte avec Minerva, elle avait eu droit à la surprise de Rogue et aux suspicions d'Harry qui, elle en était sûre, elle mener enquête. Elle grommela sous la douche alors que les filles s'impatientaient derrière la porte. Elle acheva rapidement sa toilette et fini de se préparer dans le dortoir, avant de descendre à pas lents prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle retrouva Ron déjà attablé et s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Salut Hermione, lui lança joyeusement le rouquin, tu as vu Harry ?

- Non, je pensais qu'il serait avec toi, répondit Hermione en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Il s'est levé tôt ce matin et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.

- Ah bon, ça ne lui ressemble pas… »

Inquiète, Hermione leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et son cœur tomba dans son estomac quand elle s'aperçu que ni Dumbledore, ni Minerva n'était à table.

« - Tu…Tu as vu ? Le directeur et le professeur McGonagall ne sont pas là ! dit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron qui haussa les épaules. »

L'appétit coupé, Hermione bouda son assiette, tiraillée par l'inquiétude et la coïncidence de l'absence d'Harry et des deux professeurs. Rogue la fixait d'un œil noir, et Hermione tressaillit.

La cloche sonna le début des cours et elle se leva comme un ressort suivie de Ron qui pressait le pas pour la suivre.

« - Attends-moi Hermione ! l'interpella Ron, essoufflé.

- Je n'aime pas être en retard, tu le sais ! »

Hermione se souvenait des paroles de son professeur la nuit dernière et elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction d'arriver ne serait que dix secondes après lui. Enfin arrivée aux cachots, elle se félicita d'y être arrivée avant Rogue. Alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment devant la classe, Harry les rejoignit enfin.

« - Hey vieux ! Où tu étais passé ? demanda Ron.

- Dumbledore m'a réveillé tôt ce matin, il voulait me parler de…, Rogue venait d'apparaître, interrompant les paroles du Survivant.

- A l'heure, Granger, espérons que vous vous êtes assez reposée… susurra Rogue avant de les faire entrer « En SILENCE » dans le cachot. »

Ron lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui haussa les épaules. Le trio s'installa au premier rang comme depuis cinq ans, malgré l'animosité de leur professeur, ils préféraient de loin ne pas être mêlés aux idioties de Neville ou Malefoy.

Hermione sorti ses accessoires puis alla chercher son chaudron, pendant que le professeur Rogue notait les instructions au tableau. Quand elle revint à sa place, Hermione lu les instructions au tableau et faillit s'étrangler. L'enfoiré !

« - Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion de sommeil particulièrement agressive. Mrs Pomfresh a épuisé son stock, nous allons donc le lui refournir – sauf vous, Longdubat. »

Neville piqua un fard et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

« - Qui peut me donner les effets secondaires de la préparation de cette potion ? Granger, peut-être ? interrogea Rogue en se tournant vers la Gryffondor qui s'éclaircit la voix.

- Hum… La préparation de cette potion n'a en soi, rien de bien compliqué. L'unique problème sont ses vapeurs extrêmement soporifiques…

- En d'autres mots, si vous avez compté les hippogriffes toute la nuit au lieu de dormir, vous aurez bien du mal à résister à l'appel de Morphée, conclu Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. »

Il se retourna vers le tableau et sa voix retenti à nouveau.

« - Inutile de vous préciser que le premier qui ferme l'œil fera perdre cinquante points à sa maison… »

Les élèves se levèrent tous pour aller récupérer les ingrédients et s'activèrent à la préparation de la potion. Hermione se concentrait de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas sombrer mais c'est Harry qui parti le premier.

« - Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor, félicitations Mr Potter ! grinça Rogue, ravi. »

Les deux heures interminables de potion touchaient à leur fin et Hermione sentait de plus en plus sa tête dodeliner par-dessus son chaudron. Des flashs de sa nuit avec McGonagall lui revenaient en mémoire par à-coups, la réveillant subitement. Enfin, la cloche sonna et Rogue lança un regard mauvais à Hermione qui lui remit fièrement sa petite fiole emplie d'un liquide bleuté.

« - Je totalise tout de même un fabuleux score de 300 points retirés à Gryffondor contre seulement 100 à Serpentard. J'accorde donc 40 points à chaque élève de Serpentard qui n'a pas succombé à l'assaut des vapeurs soporifiques ce qui totalise, si je ne m'abuse… 120 points pour la maison Serpentard. »

Une exclamation de joie monta des troupes vertes. La pause de dix heures était bienvenue, se dit Hermione, qui se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de récupérer une tasse de café et un croissant mis à disposition des étudiants à 10 heures.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et Hermione n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Harry, fâchée de son comportement de la veille. La dernière heure de cours avec Flitwick se termina dans la bonne humeur pour les élèves qui vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Hermione se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors afin de rédiger le devoir de Potion que Rogue avec exigé pour le lendemain. Bien qu'épuisée, Hermione ne voulait surtout pas donner raison à ce vieux vicelard. Les vapeurs de sa satanée potion l'avaient mise K.O pour le reste de la journée mais elle avait tenu bon.

Ron pénétra à son tour dans la salle commune, repérant Hermione installée à l'une des tables mises à disposition des étudiants.

« - Tu t'es déjà mise au travail, 'Mione ? demanda le rouquin en posa son jeu d'échec sur la table.

- Oui, Ron, et tu devrais faire pareil, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Tu as vu Harry ?

- Harry ? Non, je…, Hermione s'interrompit. »

Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il la suivait de quelques mètres à peine mais il n'était pas entré avec elle dans la salle commune…

« - Je peux t'aider pour ton devoir de métamorphose si tu veux Ron, je l'ai déjà terminé, proposa Hermione à son meilleur ami, souvent en difficulté dans cette matière.

- Merci, mais je l'ai déjà terminé...

- AH bon ! répliqua Hermione, surprise.

- Oui…Ces derniers temps tu n'étais pas souvent-là et donc … je l'ai terminé par moi-même… Enfin j'ai essayé ! plaisanta Ron, ses yeux bleus pétillants. D'ailleurs, où disparais-tu si souvent ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà répété, je travaille avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Mmh…d'accord ! conclu Ron, avant d'ouvrir son jeu d'échec à côté de la sorcière. Ca te dérange si je joue ici ? »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et se replongea dans son devoir de potion.

* * *

><p>Harry frappa trois coups au bureau de sa directrice de Maison qui lui ouvrit rapidemment.<p>

« - Monsieur Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda McGonagall en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son élève.

- Bonjour professeur, salua poliment Harry. Je viens vous voir au sujet d'Hermione… »

McGonagall se retourna vers lui et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, l'air grave.

« - Je vous écoute, annonça-t-elle les bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine.

- Je pense que vous surmenez Hermione, professeur, lança Harry de but en blanc.

- Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur Potter ?! répliqua McGonagall en se raidissant.

- Je…, Harry respira et essaya le plus possible de ne pas paraître insolent. Hermione passe énormément de temps à travailler avec vous et … Ron et moi trouvons qu'elle … Et bien elle est bizarre, professeur.

- Comment ça « Bizarre » ? Exprimez-vous correctement, Monsieur Potter, je vous prie ! s'impatienta McGonagall, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Elle nous évite, a des secrets, ne nous confie plus rien et par-dessus tout, essaie de nous faire croire que c'est de votre bureau qu'elle est sortie la nuit dernière à 4 heures du matin ! s'exclama Harry. »

McGonagall le regarda interdite. Hermione avait fait QUOI ?

« - Comment ça, à quatre heures du matin ? Et vous la croyez ?

- Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas… Il est vrai qu'à minuit elle était toujours avec vous.

- J'en doute, Potter.

- Je l'ai vue de mes yeux, Professeur, affirma Harry en regrettant aussitôt son affirmation.

- Allons donc ! Je le saurai quand même si Miss Granger avait quitté mon bureau à cette heure de la nuit…

- Puisque je vous dis qu'elle me l'a dit !

- Elle vous l'a dit ou vous l'avez vue ? C'est ri-di-cu-le ! s'exclama McGonagall d'une voix tremblante, le teint pâle. »

Harry, surpris par l'attitude de son professeur fronça les sourcils.

« - Je voulais juste vous demander de garder un œil sur Hermione, puisque vous êtes assez souvent ensemble… C'est tout, professeur, ajouta Harry calmement.

- Je le ferai, Monsieur Potter. Mais je vous serez gré d'éviter d'ébruiter de telles inepties.

- Bien professeur, acquiesça Harry en serrant le poing dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Ca sera tout ? demanda d'une voix sèche sa directrice de maison, Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Vous pouvez disposer Monsieur Potter. »

Harry quitta le bureau de McGonagall sans demander son reste. Il était encore plus inquiet qu'avant ! McGonagall lui avait paru sur la défensive, mais pourquoi ? Était-elle véritablement liée à l'état d'Hermione ? Harry regagna la salle commune et rejoignit ses deux amis.

« - Harry ! s'exclama Ron, et notre partie alors ?

- Désolé, Ron, j'avais oublié, mais allons-y ! proposa gaiement le survivant.

- Où étais-tu passé Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- J'étais avec McGonagall, répondit calmement l'intéressé en installant innocemment ses pièces sur le jeu d'échec, observant la réaction de la lionne du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci sursauta.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais des questions à propos du devoir de métamorphose…

- Ron m'a dit que vous l'aviez terminé, le coupa Hermione.

- Oui ! Mais j'avais une question quand même, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière ?

- Rien ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé plutôt ?

- Je l'aurai fait si tu étais un peu plus disponible ! »

Ron regardait ses deux amis se prendre le bec, ahuri. D'habitude, c'était lui qui avait ce genre de dispute avec la Gryffondor. Hermione referma son livre d'un geste sec et, sans un regard, quitta la salle commune. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir et avisa une chouette à la fenêtre, bectant avec force le vitrail. Hermione lui ouvrit et regarda le parchemin à sa patte. Il lui était adressé.

« Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Hermione dégluti en reconnaissant l'écriture de McGonagall et fourra le parchemin dans sa poche avant de quitter la tour sans un mot pour ses camarades.

Arrivée devant le bureau de McGonagall, elle respira un coup et frappa à la porte. Minerva la fit rentrer, de marbre.

« - Harry se doute de quelque chose, lancèrent-elles en même temps. »

Les deux sorcières s'observèrent un instant.

« - Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait « vue » dans mon bureau à minuit… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda McGonagall.

- La carte…Souffla Hermione, prise de panique.

- La carte ? Quelle carte ! Explique toi, Hermione !

- La carte des Maraudeurs… C'est un parchemin ensorcelé qui permet de voir tout le château et toutes les personnes qui y vivent, où elles se trouvent, se déplacent… Voilà comment Harry avait repéré Pettigrow en 3e année… Il s'en sert pour ses escapades nocturnes ou pour surveiller le professeur Rogue. »

Hermione avait débité tout cela sous le regard consterné de McGonagall.

« - Et… Il nous a vu. Mais la carte détaille-t-elle toutes les pièces du château ?

- Oui. Toutes. Même la salle sur demande… Enfin elle n'apparait pas sur la carte, il s'agit plutôt d'un endroit « vide », mais oui. La carte ne ment jamais.

- Il ne t'a donc pas vue dans mon bureau la nuit dernière mais… Oh mon dieu ! s'interrompit McGonagall, une main sur le cœur. »

Hermione avait peur de comprendre et s'approcha de McGonagall qui recula pour l'éviter.

« - Non, c'est devenu trop risqué, nous…

- Minerva, je vais lui parler, il comprendra.

- Non ! Tu ne l'as pas vu tout à l'heure, Hermione, s'exclama McGonagall. Il avait ce regard, celui qui ne présage rien qui vaille.

- Harry est mon meilleur ami, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ! insista la jeune sorcière.

- Quelle naïveté, Hermione… Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir lorsqu'il va comprendre que tu …Nous avons une liaison ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard navré.

« - Je me donne à toi … Et dès le lendemain tu me jettes ? répliqua Hermione, la voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est ce que tu penses, Hermione ?

- C'est ce qu'il se passe, Minerva.

- Et bien… Pars. Pars immédiatement, murmura McGonagall. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Elle regagna son dortoir et pleura à chaudes larmes jusqu'au diner auquel elle fit une apparition rapide, afin de faire acte de présence.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour Hermione. Elle devait continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien, à exceller en cours, à se présenter au cours de métamorphose, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se laissait aller à pleurer, le cœur brisé. Elle avait l'impression de s'être faite roulée. Pourquoi McGonagall la laissait-elle tomber maintenant ? Les risques avaient toujours été là…

Harry n'était pas un véritable obstacle, jamais il ne viendrait à cette conclusion. Il ne voyait jamais rien plus loin que le bout de son nez, celui-là. Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient : dormir, manger, étudier. Dormir, manger, étudier. Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione s'était résignée. McGonagall était aussi froide que la glace et elle ne la convoquait jamais plus pour les tâches de préfet. Hermione constata avec amertume que la préfète-en-chef de 7e année quittait souvent la grande salle en même temps que McGonagall. Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux quand elle vu le nom de la Préfète-en-chef dans le bureau de Minerva, sur la carte des maraudeurs qu'elle avait empruntée à Harry.

Après tout, c'était SA responsabilité et non celle d'Hermione, il était donc normale que la préfète en chef prenne son rôle et non elle… Mais elle ressentait une jalousie maladive, que cette étudiante soit seule avec Minerva et pas elle. Elle était obsédée par la jeune fille et ne quittait la carte des yeux. Elle constatait, chaque soir, avec soulagement, que la jeune sorcière ne quittait jamais le bureau de McGonagall et que cette dernière se tenait toujours à une bonne distance de la préfète.

Un beau matin de mars, Hermione se leva de bonne heure, le dortoir empli des rayons du soleil. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle descendit de la tour pour aller prendre son repas matinal. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, pensant aux propriétés magiques qu'elle avait trouvées à propos de l'ortie blanche dans les potions, elle senti une main encercler son poignet et l'attirer dans un local vide. Hermione voulu pousser un cru mais des doigts fins se posèrent sur ses lèvres et un « chhhuuut » murmuré à son oreille l'en dissuada. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et elle dévisagea la personne devant elle.

« - Minerva ? demanda Hermione, incertaine. »

Pour toute réponse, une bouche chaude se posa contre la sienne, dévorant ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Hermione répondit au baiser, sentant la boule dans son ventre exploser, un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Deux mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, approfondissant leur baiser déjà brûlant. A bout de souffle, les sorcières se séparèrent.

« - Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Hermione… Murmura McGonagall. Je suis désolée. »

Ravie, Hermione enlaça tendrement son amante et baisa ses lèvres avec amour.

« - Soyons plus prudentes… Utilisons la salle sur demande, proposa Hermione.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte ?

- Certaine ! »

Les deux sorcières convinrent de se voir le soir-même dans cette salle.

Hermione quitta la pièce la première et se remit en route vers le petit-déjeuner, son ventre criant famine. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la grande salle, Hermione s'arrêta net en voyant sa mère dans le hall de Poudlard.

« - Ma..Maman ?! »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors?!<em>**


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

« - Ma…Maman ? » s'exclama Hermione, bredouille.

Que faisait-elle là ? Perdue au milieu du hall désert de Poudlard, les cheveux en vrac et le teint pâle.

Hermione se précipita vers elle, craignant le pire. Où était son père ?

« - Maman ? Que fais-tu là ? Papa est-il… ? »

Elle n'osa prononcer le mot fatal, le cœur battant la chamade, elle se sentait devenir mal. Sa mère secoua la tête négativement et Hermione respira. Mais alors, que faisait-elle là et surtout comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

- J'ai utilisé le portoloin d'urgence …

- Le portoloin d'urgence ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Oui, à ton entrée à Poudlard, le Directeur nous a remis un objet magique qui nous enverrait directement ici si on le touchait en murmurant « Poudlard », expliqua Mrs Granger. Je l'ai utilisé.

- Mais quelle est l'urgence ? s'exclama Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Depuis des semaines, je ne dors plus, Hermione. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il se passe ici, tu es différente, et ces lettres qui…

- Quelles lettres ? demanda Hermione, soudainement prise de nausées.

- Celles que j'ai trouvées dans ta chambre. Qui est cette « M.M » qui t'écrit ? Les élèves ont-ils droit à un bureau dans ce château ? Vous dormez en dortoir ou en appartements privés ? Réponds Hermione ! »

Hermione était accablée de questions par sa mère, accablée par sa culpabilité. Minerva lui avait pourtant bien demandé expressément de détruire toutes les lettres une fois lues… Elle n'avait plus le faire, pensant que JAMAIS sa mère n'irait mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Elle aurait du se méfier après son dernier séjour chez ses parents… Mais elle avait cru, trop naïve, que sa mère respecterait sa vie privée.

La jeune sorcière ne savait plus quoi répondre, sa mère était perspicace, un peu trop à son goût et elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à ses questions mais ne se l'avouerait que si Hermione lui disait tout.

Que se passerait-il alors ? Sa mère irait trouver Dumbledore, lui raconterait tout – sa version bien entendu – et Minerva dans tout cela ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Hermione voyait sa mère lui parler en agitant ses mains nerveusement, sentant le regard inquisiteurs des lèves-tôt, en route pour leur petit-déjeuner, posés sur elles. Elle n'entendait plus, son cerveau travaillant à toute allure pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus alors que sa mère avait en sa possession toutes les preuves de son histoire avec Minerva ?

« - Maman, je vais t'expliquer…commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

- Miss Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Hermione se figea sur place. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Evidemment, elle aurait du se douter que Minerva la suivait de près, puisqu'elles se sont données quelques minutes de délai avant de sortir de la classe, séparément.

Sa directrice de maison s'arrêta à leur hauteur et observa alternativement, mère puis fille. Elle prit la parole en même tant que sa Gryffondor.

« - Mrs Granger ? Je suis le professeur McGonagall, que se passe-t-il ? demanda poliment McGonagall, ne se doutant pas dans quel piège elle venait de mettre le pied.

- Elle sait tout Minerva ! s'exclama Hermione, bien malgré elle, regrettant aussitôt ses mots. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois femmes et McGonagall pâlit lorsque le sens des mots d'Hermione s'insinuait dans son esprit.

« - Mrs Granger, je peux tout vous expliquer, commença McGonagall sous le regard ahuri de son interlocutrice.

- Je vous demande PARDON ? s'exclama la moldue. Vous… Vous…, elle jeta un regard dégoûté à sa fille avant de reporter son attention sur la professeur. Comment OSEZ-VOUS venir me parler avec assurance alors que… Que… »

Hermione observait son amante et sa mère s'échauffer en plein milieu du hall de Poudlard alors que de plus en plus d'élèves s'approchaient de la scène, alertés par les éclats de voix. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, tentant de s'éloigner de cette scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, quand sa mère tourna la tête vers comme pour l'apostropher. Prise de panique, la jeune sorcière pris ses jambes à son cou, jetant un dernier regard à une McGonagall en proie à une véritable agitation et un stress que quiconque jusqu'alors n'avait encore observé chez elle. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard était fuyant. Où était donc passée la grande professeur de métamorphose, assurée et posée, majestueuse et imposante ?

Hermione courrait à en perdre haleine, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas comment, mais ses jambes la menèrent devant la statue de griffon qui cachait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et regarda la statue, se rappelant des paroles d'Harry quant au mot de passe du directeur.

« - Citron Sorbet ! »

La statue pivota sur elle-même, laissant apercevoir des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon. Hermione grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et déboula dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore sous le regard ahuri de Severus Rogue.

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de…de… C'est horrible ! s'exclama la Gryffondor au bord des larmes. »

Dumbledore se leva d'un bon de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau afin de venir se poster auprès d'Hermione Granger déboussolée, Rogue ne sachant que faire, attendant la suite.

« - Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ? demanda calmement Dumbledore, craignant le pire avec Harry.

- C'est Minerva… Le professeur McGonagall ! »

Rogue tiqua à l'évocation du prénom de sa collègue dans la bouche de la jeune élève.

« - Calmez-vous Granger et alignez donc trois mots à la suite sans vous interrompre ! s'impatienta Rogue, le regard noir.

- Je… J'ai une relation avec elle ! lança Hermione de but en blanc. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris.

« - Miss Granger, que voulez-vous dire par « une relation » avec le professeur McGonagall ? interrogea Dumbledore, le regard inquiet.

- J'ai couché avec elle, professeur ! Et ma mère est en bas, ma mère… A Poudlard !

- Votre mère ? Par Merlin Albus, vous voyez bien que cette enfant est en état de choc ! vociféra Rogue, le teint coloré de fureur.

- Taisez-vous Severus, tonna Albus. Expliquez-vous, mon enfant, demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hermione Granger. »

La jeune femme soupira et commença son récit, observant tour à tour son professeur de Potion et le directeur de Poudlard aux visages décomposés. Les lettres, les rendez-vous secrets, la sortie à Londres, tout y passa.

Au bout de son monologue, Hermione les implora du regard.

« - Vous devez comprendre, j'étais consente ! Je l'aime ! Nous…

- Miss Granger, cela … »

Quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte, interrompant Dumbledore.

« - Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonagall et Mrs Granger, qui posèrent toutes les deux leur regard sur Hermione.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, Mrs Granger ici présente est persuadée que quelqu'un dans ce château tourmente sa fille, annonça McGongall sous le regard choqué d'Hermione. »

Que faisait-elle ? Sa mère inclina sa tête en signe de salutation envers le professeur Rogue qui lui envoyé un rictus bien placé.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, enchantée de vous rencontrer, salua poliment Gabrielle Granger. Même si j'aurai préféré que cela soit en d'autres circonstances.

- Assoyez-vous, je vous en prie, Mrs Granger, répondit Dumbledore en désignant le siège libre à côté d'Hermione. Maintenant, calmons-nous tous, et discutons comme des adultes.

- Depuis quelques mois, ma fille entretient une correspondance plus qu'amicale avec une personne dans ce château, expliqua Mrs Granger.

- Parmi la centaine d'étudiants dans ce château, cela ne me paraît pas surprenant, ajouta McGonagall en lançant un regard appuyé à Albus.

- Cependant, continua la mère Granger, il s'avère que ses correspondances ne ressemblent pas à des correspondances d'adolescents !

- L'âge de nos élèves peut s'élever jusqu'à 18 ans au sein de ce château, continua McGonagall, sûre d'elle. »

Hermione observait McGonagall debout près du bureau de Dumbledore. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Non… Elle ne savait pas que quelques minutes avant, sa bien-aimée avait tout débité auprès des deux hommes ici présents. Minerva mentait effrontément alors que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette pièce – à part peut-être sa mère qui semblait finalement avoir baissé la garde contre la directrice adjointe – savait ce qu'il en était de la vérité… Elle s'enfonçait et cela désola Hermione dont le cœur se brisait petit à petit en voyant la vie de son amour partir en miettes par sa faute.

« - Mrs Granger, avez-vous les lettres de cette correspondance avec vous ? demanda Rogue, qui était resté silencieux depuis les aveux d'Hermione. Donnez-les moi, demanda-t-il à nouveau alors que la moldue acquiesçait. »

Gabrielle Granger fouilla dans son sac et tendit le paquet bien ficelé au Maître des Potions et accessoirement espion pour Dumbledore.

Hermione dégluti difficilement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de McGonagall où elle pu brièvement apercevoir une lueur de reproches.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand Rogue dénoua la petite ficelle et qu'il déplia la première lettre.

Il s'introduisait lui aussi dans son intimité, leur intimité.

« -Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, Albus, déclara Rogue au grand soulagement d'Hermione. C'est étrange. Les lettres doivent être ensorcelées… Afin que seul le ou, il posa son regard sur Hermione, la destinatrice puisse reconnaître l'écriture. C'est une technique souvent utilisée par les espions. »

Rogue se tu et lança un regard en biais à McGonagall qui n'en menait pas large.

« - Je doute qu'un élève de cette école ait assez de connaissances pour réussir un sortilège de camouflage… annonça Rogue d'une voix lente. Je vais donc l'annuler. »

Il sorti sa baguette d'un coup sec et la pointa sur le parchemin. La tension dans la pièce était au summum de l'insoutenable pour Hermione et surtout, pour Minerva.

« - Finite Inc…

- Arrêtez Severus ! l'interrompit Minerva en avançant une main dans le vide. C'est… C'est moi. »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard emplit de déception. Hermione ferma les yeux, anéantie et la mère d'Hermione fixait McGonagall.

« - Je vous croyais pourtant… Vous n'êtes qu'une… Une menteuse, une manipulatrice, cracha Mrs Granger.

- Maman arrête ! s'exclama Hermione en s'interposant. Je l'aime ! Tu comprends ? Je l'aime !

- Hermione, tu n'es qu'une enfant ! riposta sa mère, la voix tremblante. Une enfant… Et cette femme, cette…personne, a abusé de toi ! »

L'annonce tomba comme un couperet. Quand Mrs Granger avait décidé quelque chose, il était dur de la faire changer d'avis.

« - Albus, que devons-nous faire ? demanda Severus Rogue sans adresser un regard à sa collègue.

- Cela ne dépend plus de mon ressort désormais, Severus, déclara Dumbledore en se tournant vers Gabrielle Granger.

- Vous me dégoûtez ! lança la mère d'Hermione à McGonagall qui restait silencieuse. Je… Vous allez le payer très cher, ce que vous avez fait à ma fille ! »

Hermione ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue ressenti une once de pitié devant la Gryffondor qui semblait totalement désorientée. Elle releva la tête et dévisagea sa mère.

« - Je te déteste ! C'est toi qui me dégoûte ! PAS ELLE ! hurla la Gryffondor, rouge de colère, mouillée de tristesse en pointant du doigt McGonagall.

- Miss Granger, ayez un peu de respect pour votre mère.

- ET VOUS ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU ! Avec toute votre magie, vous n'auriez pas pu faire quelque chose quand je suis venue pour réclamer votre aide ! rugit Hermione.

- Vous étiez au courant en plus ? s'écria Mrs Granger.

- Non ! A l'instant, Miss Granger a débarqué dans mon bureau pour tout me raconter pendant que vous et le Pro…Vous et Minerva vous euh… Vous exprimiez dans le hall, s'expliqua Dumbledore. Elle m'a tout dit de sa relation avec Minerva, les lettres, les rendez-vous, la première fois…

- La première fois ? S'étrangla sa mère.

- Ah…Vous l'ignoriez ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix terne alors que Rogue secouait la tête, dépité. »

A ces mots, McGonagall dévisagea Hermione qui n'en supporta pas plus et quitta le bureau.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'élève qui discutaient encore de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle ne sentait pas la pointe au cœur qui s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait plus de cœur, il était brisé. Elle ne sentait plus ses larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Elle n'entendait plus ses sanglots qui résonnaient contre les murs de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait s'était le visage de McGonagall quand Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il était au courant depuis quelques minutes. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la tension de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, c'était l'angoisse de la situation, la détresse de McGonagall qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre les lettres, preuve flagrante de leur de leur relation. La confusion qui régnait dans le bureau directorial. Hermione aurait voulu se réconforter en se disant que dans ses lettres, il n'y avait aucune preuve de leur acte sexuel, mais NON ! Puisqu'elle-même, elle l'avait annoncé à Dumbledore.

Et que cet imbécile l'avait dit à sa mère ! Tout aurait tellement pu mieux se passer si elle avait écouté les recommandations de Minerva et qu'elle avait brûlé ses lettres…

Hermione s'arrêta enfin dans sa course effrénée, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Là, où personne ne la chercherait. Là où elle pourrait respirer, enfin respirer. Son cœur meurtri martelait sa poitrine. Que se passait-il en ce moment-même dans le bureau ? Hermione haussa les épaules. Rien ne pourrait être pire de toute manière. Elle avait pris la fuite, pour la deuxième fois, face à McGonagall. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, une enfant, sa mère avait raison. Comment pouvait-elle assumer une telle responsabilité…

Elle secoua la tête, elle défendrait Minerva coûte que coûte ! Elle l'aimait, et ça, personne ne l'avait obligée à le faire.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle devait trouver un plan. Un plan pour les sortir de là toutes les deux. Elle pourrait jeter l'Oubliette à sa mère, mais et Dumbledore ? Et Rogue ? Et les autres élèves ayant eu vent de cette dispute entre la mère d'Hermione Granger et Minerva McGonagall… Et la rumeur qui se répandait comme une traînée de poudre ? Non… Décidément, Hermione ne pouvait pas utiliser ce sortilège.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'elles pourraient s'enfuir… Ou peut-être que…

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le grincement de la porte dans son dos.

Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne, bien que la porte soit ouverte.

« - Harry ? appela-t-elle.

- Oui…, répondit ce dernier en sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main. Hermione qu'as-tu fait ?

- Oh Harry…, pleura Hermione contre son meilleur ami qui s'était approché d'elle et l'avait enlacée. C'est horrible… Tout est ma faute.

- Shhh…, ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Si ! C'est moi ! J'ai laissé… J'ai gardé tout… J'ai raconté tout… J'ai…

- Calme-toi, Hermione, murmura Harry, qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Tu le savais ? demanda la jeune Lionne.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je n'osais pas aborder le sujet, répondit le garçon. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux, seulement troublé par les reniflements d'Hermione.

« - Hermione…Des Aurors, annonça Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre. »

Hermione se releva d'un bon et se précipita à la fenêtre, avisant le petit groupe de personnes gravissant la petite butte dans le parc.

« - Oh non…Harry où est-elle ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée.

- HARRY LA CARTE ! Où est-elle ? Où est Minerva ? rugit Hermione, effrayant Harry qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

- Elle est, Harry parcouru la carte d'un œil rapide, à l'infirmerie. Hermione ! Attends ! appela Harry en direction d'Hermione qui s'engouffrait déjà dans les escaliers. Et merde ! bougonna le Survivant en se lançant à sa suite. »

Sur son passage, Hermione voyant les élèves murmurer, mettre leur main devant leur bouche, l'air choqué. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour retrouver McGonagall et lui dire. Lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

Hermione déboula dans l'infirmerie comme un boulet de canon et s'adressa à Mrs Pomfresh.

« - Où est Minerva ?

- Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas être…

- Où est-elle Pompom ? demanda Hermione, la baguette menaçante.

- Dans l'anti-chambre… Miss Granger, revenez ! cria l'infirmière de sa voix fluette mais perçante.

- NON ! »

Hermione pénétra dans le local où Pomfresh entreposait ses potions et ses accessoires. Elle verrouilla la pièce avec un sortilège qu'elle avait un jour trouvé dans un vieux grimoire, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne fasse pas effet très longtemps face aux Aurors.

« - Hermione… murmura McGonagall en la voyant. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon pardon pardon, se désola Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son professeur qui la serra étroitement et maladroitement.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien, souffla McGonagall, le cœur brisé.

- Si, j'aurai dû t'écouter, j'ai… J'aurai dû tout brûler, tout jeter, je te demande pardon.

- Oui, tu aurais dû m'écouter, mais ce qui est fait est fait maintenant.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur celles de McGonagall, cherchant ce baiser qui serait peut-être leur dernier. »

McGonagall répondit doucement à son baiser puis la repoussa de quelques centimètres.

« - Garde la tête froide, Hermione, la mit en garde son professeur.

- Pourquoi ? répondit l'innocente Lionne.

- Parce que… Dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu, il n'est pas bien vu d'avoir des relations avec une élève…Non majeur qui plus est.

- Et alors ? Je sais ce que tu es, qui tu es, répondit Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Beaucoup de personnes autour de toi vont te dire le contraire, te marteler le contraire de ce que tu penses, de ce que tu ressens. C'est comme cela que se passe un procès tu sais.

- Un pro…Procès ?

- Ta mère, répondit McGonagall avec amertume, m'attaque en justice… Elle est sans doute en ce moment-même entrain d'expliquer aux Aurors sa version des faits.

- Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Tu es si …naïve, répondit avec douceur Minerva. Tu n'as pas le choix… Tu n'auras certainement rien à dire. Tu es mineur, Hermione. Même pas majeur sexuellement. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione tomba dans un trou quand elle réalisa l'énormité de l'ampleur que prenait leur histoire. Elle lança un regard profondément désolé à McGonagall et sursauta quand du bruit se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Elle l'étreignit une dernière fois, sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait plus. Hermione capta la détresse dans les yeux émeraude de son amante, autrefois brillants de passion, aujourd'hui brillants d'inquiétude.

« - Elle est à l'intérieur, avec elle ! entendit-on nettement depuis l'infirmerie.

- Reculez-vous Pompom ! tonna la voix de l'un des Aurors qui lança un sortilège d'explosion à la porte qui disparu tout bonnement en un tas de sciures. Minerva McGonagall, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour attentat à la pudeur, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera et pourra être retenu contre vous. »

Deux Aurors la saisir avec douceur par les bras et l'emmenèrent avec eux.

Harry pénétra à la suite des Aurors dans la pièce et intima à Hermione de le suivre. Celle-ci s'exécuta, comme un automate, et passa devant Severus Rogue et Mrs Pomfresh qui la regardaient d'un air désolé. Un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé devant l'infirmerie.

« - Retournez IMMEDIATEMENT dans vos salles communes ! tonna Rogue, faisant sursauter les étudiants qui se dissipèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux affolés. Miss Granger, suivez-moi.

- Où est ma mère ? demanda Hermione d'une voix neutre.

- Elle s'entretient dans le bureau du directeur avec le Ministre de la magie.

- J'y vais ! décida Hermione.

- Non, vous n'irez nulle part, maintenant suivez-moi, réitéra Rogue, patient. Monsieur Potter également. »

Hermione lui emboita le pas à contre cœur jusqu'à son bureau au fin fond des cachots.

« - Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici ? demanda Hermione, l'œil triste.

- Nous devons discuter, Miss Granger.

- Vous l'avez trahie… reprocha Hermione en faisant allusion à la révélation de son écriture.

- Je n'ai eu d'autre choix, Miss Granger. Albus était au courant, Minerva continuait à mentir, votre mère …

- NE ME PARLEZ PLUS D'ELLE !

- Hermione, calme-toi, intima Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Ecoutez-moi Granger, je ne permettrai plus ce genre d'attitude, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui professeur, acquiesça Hermione dont les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux.

- Maintenant, écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire : dans le monde sorcier, ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et le professeur McGonagall est autant puni que dans le monde moldu. Le problème se posant est que vous êtes une moldue d'origine mais que le professeur McGonagall est une sorcière. Les tribunaux moldus ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière que ceux des sorciers. »

Hermione était pendue aux lèvres de Rogue, que tentait-il de lui expliquer là ?

« - Les jugements des tribunaux moldus n'ont aucune valeur dans le monde sorcier. Votre mère est en ce moment-même entrain de signer une décharge comme quoi elle abandonne les charges contre Minerva McGonagall. »

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit en un sourire radieux.

« - Ne vous réjouissez-vous pas trop vite, Granger. Elle abandonne les charges du côté moldu, uniquement. Un procès sorcier aura bel et bien lieu.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione, redoutant le pire.

- Professeur, le professeur McGonagall risque-t-elle le baiser du détraqueur ? demanda Harry alors qu'Hermione se remettait à sangloter.

- Non. Le baiser du détraqueur n'est réservé qu'aux grands criminels tels que Black ou les Mangemorts…

- Alors que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Harry.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule prison pour sorcier dans le monde, Potter, lâcha Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- NON ! s'écria Hermione. Non… Ce n'est pas possible, Professeur ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose…

- Malheureusement, Miss Granger, les preuves sont accablantes.

- C'est de ma faute..., se lamenta une énième fois Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable des actes commis, consentante ou pas. Elle était l'adulte, vous non. Elle aurait du se ressaisir, et ne jamais céder à la tentation, cingla Rogue, fidèle à lui-même. »

Rogue savoura quelques instants sa petite vengeance puis pris la parole à nouveau.

« - Cependant, compte tenu de la réputation de Minerva dans le monde sorcier, de sa valeur aux yeux de Dumbledore, il me paraît évident qu'elle ne mettra jamais un orteil à Azkaban. Il s'interrompu, avisant Hermione qui soupirait de soulagement. Elle risque tout au plus une peine avec sursit…Et bien évidemment, elle ne pourra jamais plus enseigner. C'est indéniable.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela, professeur ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Afin que vous ne fassiez aucune idiotie gryffondoresque : vous retournerez chez vos parents d'ici la fin de l'année et vous devrez vivre durant deux mois d'été avec eux sans tenter de revoir le professeur McGonagall, sans tenter de lancer un sort à vos parents – par exemple l'Oubliette -, Hermione qui y avait songé plus tôt dans la journée rougit.

- Pourquoi cela vous importe-t-il tant ?

- Pour commencer, bien que cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire, sans vous, Monsieur Potter n'a aucune chance de vaincre Vous-savez-qui…Et il serait bien mal venu que vos parents décident que vous ne reveniez jamais à Poudlard. Ensuite…C'est dans l'intérêt de Minerva, continua Rogue d'une voix neutre. Moins de contact avec vous elle aura, moins sa peine sera lourde. »

Hermione le regarda interdite. Était-il de leur côté ?

« - Professeur Rogue, vous me croyez ? demanda Hermione.

- Je connais le professeur McGonagall depuis des années, je me damnerai auprès de Vous-savez-qui si j'apprenais un jour qu'elle fait partie de la catégorie répugnante des adultes qui s'en prennent aux enfants innocents.

- Et pourtant elle l'a fait, lança Harry qui se fit fusiller du regard par Hermione. Enfin, je veux dire, cela s'est bien produit non ?

- Oui, Harry ! Mais… Elle n'a pas comprit ce qu'il se passait. Et moi non plus ! Ca nous est tombé dessus comme ça ! répondit Hermione, le regard amoureux. »

Rogue acheva la discussion en une dernière mise en garde afin qu'Hermione ne tente en aucun cas de contacter McGonagall puis il ramena la Lionne auprès de sa mère.

« - Ma chérie… murmura Gabrielle Granger en tentant d'étreindre Hermione qui se dégagea.

- Je reste à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… Jusqu'à tes examens.

- Super…, lâcha mollement Hermione. »

Quelques formalités furent échangées entre Dumbledore et Gabrielle Granger avant que celle-ci ne reprenne le portoloin en sens inverse, laissant Hermione seule avec son directeur.

« - Vous allez vivre un cauchemar, Miss Granger, j'en ai bien peur, se désola Albus Dumbledore. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ! Avez-vous aimé? J'ai décidé de donner un peu de réalité parmi toutes les fictions où les relations profsélèves se passent suuuuper bien comme si tout était naturel et surtout PERMIS. _**

**_Peut-être un épilogue à venir. PEUT-ÊTRE._**

**_Bisous !_**


End file.
